Vengeful Eyes
by Eitten
Summary: Skwisgaar Skwigelf didn't know what hit him. Ice cold eyes beg for mercy. He let them go... would he do it again? He would. That was the way of a true Honorable viking. This is my AU where Dethklok are all vikings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my AU where Dethklok are all Vikings. Right now it is more Skwisgaar centric but as the story progresses the other members will make an appearance. Due to the small to no existent language barrier in scandinavia at the time there are no accents (yet) and the they have the ability to understand eachother. **

**I do not own Metalocalypse or profit from this**

* * *

The life of a viking was a lot harder than most people thought. It wasnt just rape, pillage, war and drink. No it was work. First of all there were ranks. Starting from as low vikings cleaning after the muck the horses left, (or the the vikings themselves) to as high as a viking leader who claimed riches and land for his clan. Yes sir, it was work, and the Scandinavian lands had many riches to offer. Now one does not simply become a Viking. You had to be recruited in. Of course no one is going to come out and "Hey! We are looking for men who want to be horrible, vile slob, thieving Vikings" Oh no. They have much more subtler ways. Such as Shanghai, or Recruiting "soldiers" with the promise of pay. Sadly for a young man name Skwisgaar Skwigelf his fate met with the former.

"Ugh.. where am I?" Skwisgaar sat up and ran his hand through his golden hair. He was not in bed with a very buxom wench like he remembered. In fact what did he remember? Mead, lots of mead. Skwisgaar took in his surroundings. Dirt floor, wood plank and stone walls, hay ceiling, fur lined bed. Was he in a village somewhere? He heard a voice from outside the the house.

"How could you make such a stupid mistake?"

"He certainly did not look like a he, when we grabbed him." Another voice.

"You fool, he was with a whore"

"We thought he was one."

The voices were arguing back and forth. Skwisgaar stood up with a groan and walked out the door. He was met with a great fire ball, called the sun, grassy hills and plains and two short fat men squabbling.

"Hey you!" he yelled across to them "where am I?" They looked perplexed at him. Well he certainly didn't sound like a woman.

"Get back in your hut be-" one of the short fat men was interrupted by a great war cry.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGG HHHHHAAAAAAAA!" which was followed by laughter.

Skwisgaar turned to see a great beast of a man surrounded by more fierce looking men. Each men wore Viking garbs, sported reasonably sized beards and carried at least two swords. Skwisgaar knew he was fucked.

"Where is my tonight's lay?" asked the beast of a man. The short fat men looked at each other and started talking wildly about being deceived, whore's magic, poisoned mead and maybe a cow was inserted a time or two. The great man put his meaty hand as if a magic command made them stop talking. "are you telling me, you have not gotten me a whore?"

The men looked at their feet. Shame creped over them. The great man looked at Skwisgaar. He walked over to him and looked him up and down. "he could do. He is pretty enough. Might kill him though." He laughed . Skwisgaar sneered. As big as this man is there is no way he is going to be a sex toy to him. "Prepare him!" he commanded Skwisgaar spat and stood his ground. When the two short man went to grab him he grabbed ones wrist and bent his arm backwards and slammed his fist into the elbow so it broke. The other reached for a dagger but a swift kick to the balls quickly disarmed it, which he grabbed and stabbed through his chubby palms pinning him to the ground. Skwisgaar was no one play thing for a reason and he wasn't to shy to express his feelings towards being one either. He spat again and glared at the men as if to say "I dare ya! Try to **fuck** me"

He sneered at the so called Vikings. No armour, no Helm with horns or sexy pudgy woman singing. "Pfft" they weren't so tough as the as the tales of the village people proclaimed. The only sign of a real Viking was the great big man that wanted him as a sex toy. But after the performance he put on, that idea was sure to have changed. The big man sure looked interested but not for the same reason he has before. "Kill him" with those two words a couple of other men charged him. He stood and fought. And he fought hard and well. He was able a cripple five, but two particularly big ones had him pinned , and he was struggling for dear life,well his life. The big man walked over to the now pinned Skwisgaar and smiled. This tall lanky man was able to cripple seven of his warriors without a single weapon. He had an idea. An evil idea. "well what are you waiting for? I want his head on a stake!" Skwisgaar's eyes were wide with shock and desperation. But there was no way he could get out of this hold. The only choices left were die or bargain... One choice.

"WAIT!" he yelled with all the life he had left. "I would like to join your clan" The big man smiled. Plan was going into action quite easily. He walked over to Skwisgaar making sure to go as slow as possible.

"You would?" The great man faked a look of confusion as he looked back at Skwisgaar. Skwisgaar looked nearly desperate right back at him.

"y-yes I would" The big man looked pleased and through a sword to Skwisgaar.

"Then get out of that pin and prove yourself." Skwisgaar was granted one last chance and God did he take it. He kicked and flailed and wiggle his skinny body out of the hold (much like a worm) grabbed the sword and with a feral look in his eyes took his stance. All the men came after him. He stood his ground and fended them off, hook left and stabbed right. Odin and Frejya would be proud for his technique in the fight. All those drunken bar fights had made him a warrior for his own cause, and right now it was his life. Golden locks swayed through the air like cascading gold rivers, He was as fierce as he was beautiful. Most of the men were mesmerized by the beauty of the locks that reflected the sun like gold. Skwisgaar used this as an opening. He jumped on one man's chest and swiftly stabbed his sword through his chest. He jumped back and continued the fight with the rest of the men, spilling more blood than he himself had lost. Feral, covered in blood, the big Viking saw that he needed to be stopped. He clapped his big meaty hands as to signal the end of a show. The remaining Viking back off. Skwisgaar's clothes were ripped and he was covered in blood but he proved to them that he was a force to reckoned with. Skwisgaar Skwigelf was no ones fuck toy.

Skwisgaar panted as he stood straight. Waiting for the Viking's word. The seconds that passed by felt like years. The Viking laughed. A great mighty laugh. Skwisgaar released a breath he did not know he held. The Viking walked to wear he stood with a great smile plastered on his face.

"What a performance! Well you surely have proven yourself brother. Welcome to the clan of Bergson!" He cheered. The Others cheered with him. "You must know the name of me, eh?" Skwisgaar knew the name well. Bram Bergson, was told to be the most vile of the Vikings of the respective territory. He prayed to Odin that he would not come across him in a fight. Odin could have been on his side for this. "Let us celebrate in the village! Have the woman bring us Mead with the finest froth" Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, being a rotten scoundrel.

The Vikings walked and cheered all through the village. Skwisgaar took count that there were a number of women with a variety of ages. Wives, children, and the such. Someone had to do the dirty work while the men had the fun. Seemed reasonable. There were children to be had and food to be made. The women looked Skwisgaar up and down like he was a piece of meat, that they all wanted a bite of. He wouldn't be bored at least he thought. The Vikings continued to lead him through the village until they made it to the village pub. They shoved him in a seat and they cheered a roared around their little fire pit. It was still daytime, no need to get completely wasted yet. They continued to roar and talk until the sun had settle and the real festivities could begin. They had to celebrate their newest clansmen.

"Bring the fattest of whores" hollered Bergson. Three well fed ladies were brought in front of him. He looked over them, checking every angle, until he clapped his hands and smiled. He picked a particular buxom one with curly blonde hair and big brown eyes and went off somewhere. Skwisgaar was looking at some of the ladies and wondering if he could go off with one as well.

"Don't even think about it." Skwisgaar was snapped out of his thoughts by a gangly young man. "Bergson keeps the whores he chooses to himself. He doesn't like to share." Pfft though Skwisgaar. He took a big gulp of his mead and looked for other Bedmates. He couldn't help but notice the gangly man still looking at him.

"May I help you?" Skwisgaar asked full of haughtiness. The gangly man just smiled as he didn't catch on sarcasm in the his tone.

"No, not at all. But you are the new clansmen right? I am Grubber. I clean out most of the stables." Grubber smiled trying to be friendly. Skwisgaar sneered but still acknowledged his kindness and offered him a place to sit at the fire pit.

"So what is it like here?" He asked wanting to know more of his surroundings. Grubber looked thoughtful as he was trying to think.

"It is just like an average village, just more robust." He laughed. "Its a good thing you didn't become his lay. He would have killed you right when he finished with you." Skwisgaar was perplexed. If a good lay was a good lay, would you keep your lay?

"Why is that?"

"Bergson met a Christian man, Men should not lie with other men, they told him. Or he would die and go to the fiery pits of Hel. Bergson believes it is Odin who sent that man to him. He outlawed it around the village. Men who lie with men will be killed." Grubber looked down like it was a sad truth.

"But Bergson would have been willing to lie with me" Skwisgaar spat.

"Yes but you would be the woman. Bergson feels that if the man becomes the woman he would want nothing but to lie with men."

"Pffffft idiot" Skwisgaar spat, and drank another goblet of mead. Grubber looked at him in question.

"would you lay with a man?" He asked cautiously not to offend.

Skwisgaar was surprised to see how this conversation escalated. "It wouldn't matter to me. I have no special preferences." he shrugged. Grubber laughed. Another man decided he was interested in their conversation and blurted out a question " A skinny twig?"

Skwisgaar shrugged. "Sure."

"Fat as a cow but strong as an ox?" another asked.

Skwisgaar laughed. "Of course. They can hold out for themselves" Soon the whole bar was in an all out conversation of the woman they had slept with, the places they had been. By this time everyone was beyond drunk and began singing and cheering. They all sang as in unison

_The sun rose over the wasteland  
As far as the eye can see  
Sand fills the vast plains of Serkland  
It's vultures jeering at me _

_But they can circle until they drop dead  
I have not come this far  
To end, but to pursue my own thread  
To join The Varangian Guard _

Skwisgaar had felt nothing like this. He felt like he was part of something. He had a family? In some sort. Back where he had come from, he was nothing but a traveller doing small jobs just for a night in a inn and a whore. But here he felt like had something He smiled, threw his goblet and finished singing with the others:

_The axe-bearing foreigners they have aptly named us  
All we've come from afar  
Diversity is what unites us  
__**We are The Varangian Guard!**_

By the last line everyone was entangled, drunk and laughing their asses off. Even Bergson the horrid, who finished with his whores had joined in.

Skwisgaar who was to drunk to function had to be partially carried to his new home by Grubber. He half laid half slouched on his bed and bid Grubber goodnight. Well his day was eventful. He passed out as soon as he closed his eyes.

Skwisgaar was shook awake by a big meaty hand. Bergson. Skwisgaar mumbled, groaned and sat up. But not to fast he was a tad morning sick. Bergson laughed his loud hefty laugh. And patted him so hard Skwisgaar nearly fell over.

"Al right time to get you trained." Bergson pulled the skinny and tall man to his feet. Truth be told. Skwisgaar was almost as tall as Bergson Standing up straight, Bergson is a really tall man.

"Kid, I don't believe I got your name"

"Skwisgaar, Skwisgaar Skwigelf." he looked sheepishly. He had a masculine first name but his last, the name he will name his children, was kinda weak. Bergson laughed. And patted (again) Skwisgaar on his back. Skwisgaar nearly choked on his own tongue for that one.

"That, my new friend, is definitely a Viking's name, Odin must have sent you here!" Skwisgaar was again confused. He was definitely sure it was his men that poisoned him and brought him here. Bergson rubbed his hands together manically "We will be able to take the Kyrri Clan's Territory by next year for sure!" Bergson was eager. Skwisgaar knew of the Kyrri clan as well. Asmund Kyrri was told to be the noblest and strongest of the Vikings. He was said to had descended From the long lost Kärrhök Clan. While Bergson had brawn, Kyrri had the brains. And in certain circumstances both. No one tried to take over his territory without repercussions. "Let's begin training! At once!"

Bergson hastily grabbed Skwisgaar and ran outside.


	2. Home

A/N Thankyou for reading :)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Muninn is Odin's raven of Memory. Not important but eh, Huginn is the raven of thought. Anyways enough talking, a viking we shall go.

* * *

"What do YOU mean I do not get to use a sword!?"

An enraged blonde stomped his foot to point out his anger. Bergson looked down at the skinny man and laughed. "Only the highest members of the clan get to use the sword. What you do not like your battle axe?"

"How am I to fight when my axe is the size a mole?" Skwisgaar held up his axe for emphasis. The axe was the size of a rodent if not smaller. It should have been used to cut rope or bread but training was training. Bergson shrugged.

"You have to earn a title as a high member of the clan, you can't just claim it." Bergson pointed out. "Now get your gear. You and I are responsible for catching dinner" Bergson smiled and they were off.

…...

Six boars, four sparrows, and three elks later Skwisgaar was famished and did not care if any of the meat was cooked or not. He scarfed his meal unlike his elegant demeanor, and rather like an starved feral animal. His other five house mates pulled their plates closer to themselves and kept their fingers out of his path. After three plates of meat, potatoes and bread Skwisgaar was stuffed. He hobbled back to his room and set his bed up for the night. He didn't even make it onto the bed when he fell peacefully asleep.

The sun was always up too early for an exhausted Skwisgaar. But chores and training must be done. He could not live under someone else's roof for free, even if Bergson forced them to let him stay. At least until his own could be built. Skwisgaar's other house mates consisted of a married couple, (Elis and Agate) their two children, (Jona and Ros) and thier lovely old grandmother, Mother Unni (who Skwisgaar was still trying to woo over). Skwisgaar helped Elis with fishing and any manual labour needed of him. He also watched Jona and Ros when their parents wanted alone time. After several weeks he settled nicely in with his new 'family'. It was on a fishing trip, where he noticed the flowers blooming. It was finally spring. Elis smiled at Skwisgaar's happy expression.

" Oi! The Summer raids will soon be upon us. Excited? It will be your first, boy"

" Yah, I guess. Do we even keep the stuff we raid anyway?" Skwisgaar had heard of Bergson's reputation of being a greedy, heartless and well, horrible. Elis cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

" I see. Well Horrible Bergson is as greedy as they say. But he gives his men their due. Without us, who will get his loot" Skwisgaar accepted this and nodded. He silently went back to help with the netting. Hours passed and the fish was caught, all was left was the quiet ride back home. "How old are ya anyway, boy? You don't look too old."

"Hm? I should be 19 come the end of spring." Skwisgaar looked at the water. He traced patterns on the side of the boat until Elis broke the silence again.

"What did you even do before you were brought here? I am kinda curious. You never talk much" Elis sat back and prepared himself for a story. He received a Pffffft before Skwisgaar sat up.

"I was a trades man. I would travel from Birka to surrounding villages. I would trade things from surrounding countries as well. Lots of people came to the ports of Birka. People with money and weird items. Mainly from the east. But it wasn't rare to get some form the west." Skwisgaar sat back as well. The sun was to set soon, the would be back at the village before sun down. "It was at one of the outside villages were I was picked up and brought here. Lots of big guys." Skwisgaar scratched his chin in thought "Nice fat women but terrible mead. Would go back though"

Elis pondered this, _Eh, it would explain how he knows how to fight. He being pretty and all._

When they de-boarded back in the village the sun had barely set. Jona and Ros ran out to greet the men of their house. They ran pass Elis and clasped on to Skwisgaar's legs. He tried to shake and kick them off but they were like leeches on a big healthy cow. Typical. So he stomped of back to the house with two live child boots. Elis laughed and walked off with ease that Skwisgaar envied.

"Ros! Jona! Get off his legs come back inside, it is bed time." Agate called from inside the house. Finally they relented and sulked back to their home. Once Skwisgaar was inside he was on the look out for Mother Unni.

"Well hello beautiful" he cooed once he found her. "Do you need any assistance from a robust young man?" he flexed to show off muscle. Mother Unni rolled her eyes.

"This robust young man needs a bath. What did you do? Take Grubber's job and sleep with the horses?" One not to go back on a challenge, Skwisgaar upped his flirt game.

"How about you join me for that bath and I will show you something that could compare to a stallion" He waggled his eyebrows. Mother Unni turned three shades redder and hit him with a spoon. Elis and Agate, who were silent spectators, laughed loudly. Rejected (again) went to take the fore mentioned bath. "Don't worry boy! She will come around one day!" Elis yelled after him.

The following days were slower, due to the food being stored and harvested. The high clan members were to busy building boats and preparing for the summer raids to train him. Skwisgaar was utterly bored.

"Oi! Grubber." He went to the stables to visit his loyal and annoying friend/ servant.

"Yah, Skwisgaar? What can I do for you?" Grubber beamed. Over the weeks Skwisgaar had been in their village Grubber had attached himself to him. Following him day in day out unless there were chores to be done or fish to be caught. Skwisgaar tried to ignore his annoyance but to no prevail.

"Go and see if you can find me a lyre. You know the village better than I." He handed Grubber a leather bag filled with silver bars. Grubber felt the weight and was stunned by how heavy it was.

"How did you get so many?" He asked suspiciously.

"PFFFFFFT!" Skwisgaar rolled his eyes and looked down on the lanky man. "Elis brought me some from the fish trade when he went to Birka in Mid winter. Said I deserved a cut. Now go get me a lyre" Grubber nodded and ran off to the closest instrument merchant. Bored once more, Skwisgaar took up drawing shapes into the dirt. He was able to draw a crude version of Bergson being eaten by a boar by the time Grubber returned.

"Here! Best one the merchant had" Grubber beamed again. Skwisgaar looked at it and gave a half smirk. He tousled his hair and prepared to play.

At first his fingers were stiff from not practising for a while, but once he was warmed up his fingers danced across the strings to rhythm fast and hard. Grubber was amazed and looked upon Skwisgaar with awe struck eyes. Skwisgaar looked amazing, eyes closed head rhythmically swaying with the melody. Only when Skwisgaar felt like he had enough did Grubber choose to speak again.

"Where did you learn to play" He asked in awe and amazement.

"PFFFFFFT. I taught myself. That much perfection can not be taught or leaned. Still pretty good huh?" Traced the intricate carvings of Odin and his ravens. He traced Muninn as he remembered his time at Birka. How unhappy he was but found solitude in his lyre he left back home. Well his old home. It wasn't as nice as the one he was holding now, some of the strings were dead, and it had a large crack in the centre, but according to his mother his father left it there after he was conceived in a brothel. He began to play again. Fingers dancing like fire uncontrolled and chaotic but every finger seemed to find the right place. The melody was faster , more harmonious, and a little sad. Jona and Ros went out to listen to him play. It was a rare time when the two children did not insist on clinging to his long legs or try to braid his golden hair. When Skwisgaar noticed their presence he picked up the tempo. The children were entertained by the happy melody and began to dance. Soon villagers came to watch the children dance and the Lyre be played. More children danced with Jona and Ros. Soon adults began dancing as well. Other musicians tried to accompany Skwisgaar but non could keep up with his fast speed, so they stayed a slight fraction behind and a slight lower to try to harmonize. One could not simply tell, but the musicians knew as did Skwisgaar who blew it off with a smirk. None were as good as him.

All too soon the sun had set and off the villagers went to their homes with children in toe. Skwisgaar picked up Jona and carried him on his back while carried Ros. The went to house and put the children to sleep. Grubber had a long way to go back home. He was on his way when walking out when Skwisgaar stopped him.

"Hey, you can spend the night in my room. To thank you for going off to buy my lyre." Skwisgaar noticed Grubber looked really tired, he did after all look after all the horses. So one nice deed for the kid couldn't hurt. Grubber gave a tired smiled and walked into Skwisgaar's room. "I don't share beds with people unless I sleep with them, so you get the floor. But you can have the fur lining and a _one _blanket, so you can be a little more comfortable. Grubber just smiled and gave a weak thanks before passing out on the floor. Skwisgaar soon followed after.


	3. First Raid

I bring another Chapter. I wanted to thank Arukea and Pat4Pat for reviewing

and giving me a little encouragement on my little story. It means a lot. :)

* * *

A month had passed since Skwisgaar first saw the spring flowers. Summer had finally come and the preparations had been completed. New and old long ships ready to taste the water. Young boys play fighting to prepare for their first raid and to relieve first raid jitters. Skwisgaar sat and watched with amusement often cheering on the underdog. Elis walked behind him and smacked him in the back of his head. Skwisgaar jolted forward.

"Ow! Hey!" he growled at the older man. It really did hurt. Elis laughed at him. He was lucky he was to old for him to pinch his butt for such a haughty attitude.

"Enough playing. We are to be in the main hall by sundown. Now round up the young boys. The ceremony is tonight" Elis grabbed a large skinned bag and began making preparations to head off. Skwisgaar who was still annoyed from the smack made faces at him behind his back until he turned his attention to the young boys.

"Hey, stop. You have to start walking to the main hall. The ceremony is tonight. So let's go." He stood full height trying to be authoritative. It was not successful. The boys laughed at him, nearly falling over from the sight.

"Why should we go with you? Your are as skinny as a twig. You may be taller than a tree, but you can snap in half." One of them said. Skwisgaar was not pleased by his comments all and sneered at them. How dare they make fun of his non- bulk. He may be skinny but he wasn't a twig.

"Is that so?" He leaned forward now eye level with the boy. " You will go with me, I will look past the insults and let the water go under the bridge. Not a bad idea, no?" The boy smirked. He looked Skwisgaar straight in the eye, with a look so defiant he was just begging for an ass kicking. Skwisgaar stood up straight again and let out a long drawn out sigh. There was obviously no other way and the brat was just asking for it. The kid smirked back at his friends _Yeah that's what I thought. _He didn't have time to process what happened until it was too late and he tied up and being dragged by his ponytail through a small clearing. Skwisgaar looked at the other boy asking if they wanted a piece of him too. They straightened themselves up and began following after Skwisgaar. When he reached Elis he threw the boy at his feet. Elis stood there with complete look of shock and confusion.

"I rounded them up just like you asked." he pointed to the other two running to catch up with the fast moving blonde. The kid may have been heavy, but nothing could deter an annoyed "Twig" . Elis untied the boy, who was yelling angry threats at Skwisgaar. Skwisgaar sneered at him and just stood anchored to his spot. He blew him off with a wave of his hand. He had fought and beat better men, this brat was just an overly confident child. Elis sat in amused silence until it got annoying where he promptly told the kid to "SHUT THE FUCK UP, BOY!" They would leave at high noon, he did not want to hear that for a couple hours. They sat and waited. The kids talking amongst them selves, Elis was whittling and Skwisgaar was noodling with his lyre. Ever since he got it he refused to let leave his side. His once smooth hands were rough and callused from training, labour and playing the lyre. High noon hit and they were on the road to the main hall.

…...

At sundown the main hall was filled with over grown Viking and young boys earning their rites of passage to manhood. The young boys grouped together, as did the grown men. They drank and laughed as they waited for their chieftain to arrive. Skwisgaar felt like an odd man out. Elis grabbed him to join the other men. They all laughed as he told the tale of Skwisgaar and the loud mouth child. "If my sister saw what he did to her son, I would be in the hothouse with Agate." The men laughed knowing the extent of Agate's temper. Skwisgaar drank trying to hide his laughter, but Elis caught on and proclaimed his love for Mother Unni out in front of the other men, who howled with laughter. Skwisgaar was not unfazed in the slightest he knew he would have her soon enough. He was about to rebuttal when Bergson strolled in.

"The summer is now upon us! We shall sail to the east and raid the lands. The boys will accompany us. They shall be men. In the name of the Allfather let us begin the ceremony!" He sat in his larger chair lined with bear fur. A token he obtain through _berserkergang, _He became the bear he is sitting on it battle. He became the ultimate warrior. A title that made him Chieftain. He looked down from his chair. The boys lined up and stood looking at their feet. Bergson looked at each and everyone. "You all have sworn to the Allfather that you will be the men that he envisions you to be. By his all seeing eye. YOU HAVE SWORN TO THIS!" the young boys flinched, but continued looking at their unmoving feet. "Strip." He ordered them. "Bring me the claw" A servant brought out a severed bear claw and handed it to Bergson. " By the name of the Odin, The Allfather, you body will now be housed by the bear. Let you be a true warrior and embrace him. I want you pass around his paw, kiss and pass it." The boys did as their were told as Bergson said a prayer:

"_May great Thor protect you  
With his strong arm and mighty hammer,  
May the good Mother Holle  
Hold and comfort you,  
And may all blessings be upon you, _

_Brothers"_

When all the boys had finish Bergson prepared a branding iron. " You each will be made men, each will have Odin's watchful ravens to watch you. You are protected." Each boy was carved with different runes. Teiwaz the warrior, Dagaz for transformation, Eihwaz for defence, and so on. Skwisgaar giggled when the boy he dragged was branded with Uruz for strength. When all was said an done it was time to celebrate. Mead was drunk, thrown and splashed in every direction. Dancing, singimg and of course Skwisgaar lyre playing. It was a celebration not just for the boys who had become men, it was celebration for the summer raids. Skwisgaar's first. They would leave tomorrow when the sun had risen over mountains. He was ready for the sea, to sail off the fjorn to distant lands, and have sex with distant women. They played , drank, and celebrated til everyone was asleep, but even after the last person closed their eyes, the distinct and frantic picking of Skwisgaar's lyre could be heard.

…...

Whoever said the life for a seaman was a life for a man was a god damn liar. There are storms, uneasy currents, rowing and big hairy angry men constantly bickering at one another. Skwisgaar was annoyed, tired and slightly hungry. Because he himself was to be a man and participate in the raids fully, he HAD to row. What Skwisgaar had in agility and stamina he lacked in other areas , like say strength. Specifically arm strength. As a wondering merchant Skwisgaar didnt need much besides the ability to fend off robbers and potential rapists, so having massive arm strength to row a long ship was not required. He was faring slightly better than the new "men" that they brought with them, but after every few rows he would have to stop and massage his arms. At night he was allowed to rest his arms, but due to the ache he could not play his beloved lyre.

"Why have you not been branded?" asked a young boy at night. Skwisgaar looked over hat him and scoffed.

"I proved myself a man a long time ago. Odin's prayers protect me without the brand" He replied. He turned over but the boy would not let up.

"But the brand marks you as a man of our clan, like the dye in Bluetooth's teeth. It says you belong with us. Skwisgaar shuddered at these words. He belonged to and with no one. He was his own man. If Bergson's men didn't kidnap him, he would be far away and on his own. It would be the same, wouldn't it? He didn't feel like answering the boy so he feigned sleep. Elis slapped the boy in the back of his head.

"Yan. What did your mother say about all those questions? Skwisgaar came here as a man, you became a man here. He doesn't need one. Now that's the end of that."

"Yes, Uncle Elis" the boy turned over and drifted of to sleep. Skwisgaar continued to ponder the idea of belonging with them. Would it be so bad.. to belong to something? _PFFFFFFT._ He will see what the path leads him to. He was most definitely the best warrior here, if he left they wouldn't be as strong as they were now. He smirked and fell asleep filled with dream of plump older woman of distant lands.

They hit the shore of Finns. They prepared themselves for the raiding. Yelling and cheering and banging their shields with their axes , and swords for some. Skwisgaar had since upgraded to a bigger axe than the one he had started out with, he also had a tiny hammer and a bone hilted dagger on his person for extra security. (He was after all pretty).

"We shall claim the treasure for Odin and Freya so we shall have a worthy lace in Valhalla!" Bergson cried out and they stampeded through the beach to village. They were not expecting a counter attack. All of the villagers, including women and children were defending their land and riches. For Skwisgaar's first attack he was holding himself up well. Bobbing, weaving, swinging his axe and blocking with his shield. He refused to fight against the women and children focussing his attention on the men going after him, but if a little snot eater were to try to fuck him, the kid was going to see stars. He had some standards. All was going well, but as the dust was cleared and people were fanning out he saw Bergson was caught in a compromising situation. A lad not to much younger than Skwisgaar himself had Bergson pinned and was preparing to swing a very large axe on to his skull. Skwisgaar didn't think, Everything flashed and it just happened. Skwisgaar with his shield securely on his back jumped on to Bergson's face and shielded him from the blow. The axe was embedded into the shield and the kid scrambled to get up. Bergson confused out of his mind threw Skwisgaar off of him and grabbed the kid by his hair. The fight had come to a complete stop. Everyone was waiting in anticipation for his next move. While holding the boy by his hair and forcing him to look at him, Bergson grabbed a sword and beheaded the boy right where he knelled.

Skwisgaar closed his eyes, and turned. He was so young. He raided the village and continued on their way, ignoring the cries of a heart broken mother.

When they arrived back to their own home Bergson ran up and grabbed Skwisgaar hugging him until he was out of air. The other Vikings and villagers cheered and hollard for Skiwsgaar saving the life of their Chieftain. Skwisgaar looked smug. Thanking his audience with "I know, but thankyou" Bergson gabbed Skwisgaar and pulled him aside.

" You have earned your sword and your own home! Odin would be proud." He slapped Skwisgaar on the back. Skwisgaar almost doubled over and fell flat on his face. "In the town , go to the blacksmith, Murderface. William is the blacksmith but his daughter does the forging." He looked in thought for a moment "She may be blind but she is a damn good blacksmith. Anyway tell him to give you the finest steel sword. With a jewelled hilt to represent you status as a high member of the clan. When you are done come to my house and drink with me, my friend." The big man shoved Skwisgaar in the direction of the blacksmith.

As he walked he scoffed at the idea of a blind blacksmith. He had seen the high clan members wear necklaces and rings, maybe he could get one as well. Blackened steal would elongate his fingers, but white steel would match his paler and hair. Agh choices. As he rounded a corner to the location of the blacksmith he saw a pudgy man sitting outside eating a lamb's leg. Skwisgaar studied him. He had triangle shaped frizzy hair, gapped teeth, beedy eyes, and a moustache. Skwisgaar cleared his throat.

"Are you William Murderface, the blacksmith?" He asked Skeptically. The pudgy man looked up and smiled, showing off meat chunks stuck in his teeth. Skwisgaar leaned back in disgust.

"Why yesch I am, what can I do you for?" The gap in his teeth gave him a lisp and sent a shower of spit and meat chunks in Skwisgaar's direction.

"I was sent here by the Chieftain to retrieve the best sword you can make." Murderface got and beckoned for him to follow. He did reluctantly. In side the Blacksmith little work shop he saw a young lady dilagently working at the hearth. Upon hearing extra footsteps she turned around and bowed to the guest. Skwisgaar noticed her milk white eyes, she was in fact blind. _Oh boy.._ He mentally sighed. Murderface sat down in a big chair and called out to his daughter.

"Netta, bring out the Ulfberht with the jewelled pommel that wasch forged under the winter scholschtice." more spit. Netta immediatley left the hearth and went for the sword. Not tripping or stumbling once. Murderface leaned back and lit a naked Valkyrie pipe. Skwisgaar went to look around. He saw a pile of rings. They were beautifully hand crafted in the purest silver and steel.

"How much would one of these rings cost?" he asked Murderface.

"You schaved the Chieftain right? I will cut you in on a little deal." He leaned in as if telling Skwisgaar a little secret, putrid breath stinging his nostrils. "I will schell you them for-"

"Free." He was cut off by the voice of his daughter. " I made them. You can have anyone you want in honour of our chieftain's life."She handed the sword to Skwisgaar. The blonde held up the sword to the little light they had coming through the windows. The sword was magnificent. The steel of the Y style sword was smooth and sharp, its hilt was as golden as his hair, with light blue gems leading all the way up to the sapphire encrusted pommel. Skwisgaar felt it described his presence perfectly, in fact it was so beautiful he was lost for words.

"Sche may be blind but, sche is a damn good blackscmith" moment ruined. He placed the blade into its leather sheath and turned towards Netta. He gently grabbed her hand and placed a light full lipped kiss upon her palm.

"It is the most beautiful sword I have ever seen. Thank you" Netta turned as red as tomato. She stammered and pointed towards the general area for the rings were supposed to be. She was so flabbergasted it was like she was blind for the first time. She had lost her sense of direction and had no idea where she stood. She tried to reach the rings but ended up tripping over an anvil.

"Gosch. For a girl named Graschious, sche isch scho clumschy" Spit spit spit. Skwisgaar helped the young girl up and placed her in a chair. He wondered over the rings and ran his hand across some. His attraction was pulled in by one with no jewels or runic carvings. In white silver was a harrier entangling itself with a hair forged in black silver. It was not super extravagant but it was interesting. So interesting he could not take his his eyes off of it. He grabbed the ring and walked over to Netta who was recovering from his flirtatious charm. He placed the ring in her hand.

"May I have this one?" He asked. Netta felt and ran her fingers around the ring. She was perplexed. The ring was a child's story. And now gems were on it.

"Why would you want something so plain and childish?" He shrugged forgetting she could not see. Netta placed the ring in his hand once again. He grabbed her hand feeling the callouses of hard work, and the soft milky skin of a young woman. Netta of course not used to this kind of attention stammered and burned with blush. Murderface upon seeing this could not resist but to make things worst.

"You know, she is of the age where a husband would be a nice addition to the family." Netta immediately hit him on the head with the striker's hammer and cursed at him for being rude and weird. Seeing this a chance to escape he bid his goodbyes and marched off to Bergson home for wine and a meal.

By the time he arrived a goblet of wine was thrusted into his hand and he forced into a seat. Other men were there of course, to celebrate their life of their chieftain and the man who saved it. Bergson demanded to see the sword Skwisgaar had earned himself. When he pulled it out the whole rom looked at in awe. Skwisgaar looked upon with a smug look and re sheathed it. The night went on with more wine laughing and telling of tales. Bergson drunkenly noticed Skwisgaar's new accessory. He laughed at its childishness. He said it was a ring of a harrier catching his lunch. Skwisgaar looked at it. He didn't feel that way. He felt it meant more than a bird catching its dinner.

Skwisgaar learned that his new home was being buit and by the middle of fall he should be ble to move out of Elis' home. He joked that it was about time, but promised to still help around when he was needed to fish or work for hard labour.

Drunkenly Skwisgaar walked back to his temporary home. Elis decided to stay back with his family, to visit his friends. Skwisgaar shrugged it off. He would have the place to himself then. No loud sex making, or children demanding his attention. He walked through the door to see Mother Unni dressed in only an elk's skin. She stood there with a lustful look in her eye. "Well hello there hero." She said with a soft deep voice. She walked up to Skwisgaar and dropped the skin. Maybe there would still be loud sex making.


	4. Glacier Blue

**A/N Thanks for reading :3 It makes me warm inside. **

**The country where the next raid is present day Norway. The place where Skwisgaar is from is an actual place in present day Sweden.  
The Prayer is real. **

* * *

"Bergson is so greedy! Greedier than a dragon!" Three men were out side of a drinking hall talking about their latest raid.

"The damn man wouldn't let us sell the gold, only the silver. Next time he will only keep both for himself." said another man. The others nodded in agreement. "Birka is becoming large now. Everyone from the west wants gold. We will never make enough after the next raid."

"We are running out of food. Hah! We might have to raid a farming village to eat next time." the third one piped in. The two other men burst into hysterics at the man's joke. They were completely oblivious to the tall man listening in on the conversation. He walked past them finished with what they were saying. Upon seeing him the three men straightened themselves out of respect.

"Greetings, Skwisgaar." Said one man as he walked.

"Be healthy." said another. Skwisgaar just nodded.

"Don't drink so much tonight. You wont be prepared to leave in the morning." Skwisgaar said without even turning back. The other men looked at their feet ashamed.

It had been on year since Skwisgaar's first raid, and since then he had earned his way to the top of the clans men and in the good graces of the chieftain. He was respected among the men and craved by the women. He indulged them both flaunting his strengths and skills to the men, while the women get to see what he can do with his bedroom skills. He was as tall as a giant from Jotunhiem, strong as Thor but as beautiful as the elves Freyr ruled over. Skwisgaar loved the attention. But Skwisgaar did not like starving, and as much as he would hate to admit it, the drunk men had a wonderful idea. Skwisgaar entered Bergson's chambers and presented himself in front of the big man's thrown.

"Skwisgaar! What can I do for you?" He greeted.

"I would like to talk to you about tomorrows raid." He stated confidently.

" What about it? We are heading to lands of the ice. The-"

"We can't go there." Skwisgaar cut him off. Bergson would have been offended. But this was the man who saved his life. He was his closest companion, his closest warrior.

" And why not?" He leaned in and squinting his eyes trying to understand where Skwisgaar was going with this.

"We have no food. The fish are late this summer. We have little to trade for food or silver bars. Our farms have little coming in. either we move or we raid a farming village." Bergson was in complete thought. He did not wish to leave there perfect location right by the Fjorn but the seasons have changed drastically at times there are periods of famine. This year particularly I by far the worse. The farming period will normalize as would the fish cycles, but would his people survive until then?

"Where do you have in mind?" His mind was made up. He had to stay in charge, he needed the power.

"There has been talk of a village in Nóregr. Small, but they produce a bountiful of food. They are by a river and the fish swarm there like bees to a flower. The women there are plentiful as well." Skwisgaar had pitched his line, now he had to hook the Chieftain "The have plentiful of women, we could sell them as slaves. At least enough so we could have some wealth in the village."

"Nóregr? We could not sail there. There is not water we could cross."

"We could take the horses. We could take more men to carry the food and the women."

"Are the stables prepared?"

"I can get Grubber on it right away."

"Yes, do that. We will leave in the morning as planned." Skwisgaar nodded and began to head out. Skwisgaar walked up to the stables where his ever fateful stable hand worked.

"Grubber. Prepare the horses. We are taking them with us on tomorrows raid." Grubber nodded and immediately got to work. Skwisgaar sat a played his ever present Lyre. His fingers playing an unnamed song of ghostly blues, cold and sad. Sad ghostly blue Glaciers.

"Heyo! Skwisgaar!?" Grubber snapped Skwisgaar out of his trance. He had a habit of doing that. Skwisgaar looked at the skinny man. He had long finished preparing the horses, now he was sitting in front of Skwisgaar.

"What is it?" He sighed. Grubber was turning into a thorn in his side. At first it was great to have someone willing to do his things for him, like a servant, but now he was getting a tad creepy and a little clingy.

"I was wondering if I could help you out on this raid..." Grubber looked down afraid to meet the man's gaze. "you know, be an extra shield or helping hand." Skwisgaar let out a long drawn out breath.

"Yeah. Just don't shield me and kill yourself. Just get the goods and fight for yourself. Okay?" Skwisgaar stood up and dusted off his lyre and pants. He walked away fast to avoid the look the other man was giving him. He walked to his new home. He now lived alone. His home was clean and simple. There was no need to be extravagant. He would sometimes have Elis and his family over, he missed them sometimes. But other than them and a few whores he was alone and kept to himself. Ironically his new house was close to Grubber's so the other liked to come over to eat and drink more often than wanted. But today he didn't want his company, or anyone's. He lit a fire in the middle and sat down with his beloved Lyre. His long calloused fingers slid danced across the strings, trying to imitate the melody he had created earlier. But as it progressed the song switched from soft to angry. And as he went on the angrier the song became. He played and played his fingers broke through the calloused skin and bled.

In a small village of the neighboring country, the sun had risen and the working day had started.

"Toki, before you go eat something. Okay?" A skinny but strong brunette of 17 smiled and sat at a table with four young girls no older than 6.

"Yes Aunt Hedda." He grabbed a chunk of bread and a cup of buttermilk. He listened to the dreams of his cousins and laughed at the rather funny ones. Little girls had such wild imaginations about birds and rabbits fighting over a twig. He should tell them stories before bed more often. He looked down at his half eaten bread. He doesn't dream much anymore. He had left the village his father had established under the rule of God to live with his uncle to work on his farm. His uncle still believed in the old ways so they don't talk to one another anymore. Toki had ran from home once he hit the adult age. Lived on his own for a while, foraging in the forest like an animal until coincidentally his uncle had found him. He finally found a family that loved him.

He finished off his bread and went off to work. Cut logs and sow the fields. Whistling a happy tune about nothing.

They had been traveling for 5 days. They were hungry, they were tired but more than anything they were angry. They had finally found the village that they were looking for. They dismount their Shire horses and prepared to invade. Bergson made the plan of burning of their tiny homes, the stealing of the most beautiful women, and the stealing of the any food they could find. They could not eat it right then, they were to grab as much as they could and wait back with the others. Skwisgaar led the war cry.

Toki worked in the fields alone today. His uncle had hurt his leg and could not leave the bed. He made sure he would gather double of crops to make up for the workload. He looked over his shoulder and saw a group of horses. Not doing anything just grazing.

No one saw it coming. Why would Viking want to pillage a town that had nothing worth giving. The fires burned through their delicate homes. Skwisgaar was apathetic. He didn't really enjoy to partake in destroying others homes, but what were they gonna do? They needed the food. A few of his fellow vikings chose not to dismount and were going mad with chasing around frightened villagers on their horses. He collected food while the others destroyed the village not paying very much attention to what he was grabbing. As long as it was edible it was good enough.

Toki turned and saw the fire. It was as large as if a fire breathing dragon had went to destroy his village. His uncle had his farm high up in the hills away from the village so Toki was out of the way. He dropped what he had and ran. Maybe if he could get there in time he could save his family.

When Toki reached his village he learned there was no dragon. There was none at all. Just big hairy men tormenting villagers, kidnapping women and stealing their food. He had to find his family. They could hide out in the woods until they leave. They had a good Harvest. They had enough to feed the village until they could go to Bergen and trade clothes and animals. As he ran he wasn't paying attention to the god like man in front of him. He ran right into him, knocking them both over.

Skwisgaar was caught off guard. He was just surveying the assortments of goat cheese and the next thing he knew he was tasting dirt. He would kill the-

He looked at the person sitting on the ground nest to him. The obvious culprit. He looked them over. Long brown hair, smooth skin, small and skinny frame and farming clothes. Obvious a farmer had no sons and had to make his daughter work. Well Bergson was planning on burning this place to the ground, she would probably make a decent slave. Or at least a whore. Skwisgaar reached out and grabbed them by the arm. Toki was immediately scared and yanked his arm back.

Taken back by the shear strength of the young lady, obviously working in the fields would be hard work so they had strength. He kept a tight hold on Toki. Toki kept yanking his arm back. He just couldn't get it free. He looked over his shoulder to the direction of his little house.

Looked over in the direction the person in his arms was looking at. He couldn't see anything but a few tiny houses. Some on fire,some not. Maybe she lived there. Would make since.

"PFFFFFFFFFFT. Come on don't be a crybaby. You have to come with me" He looked down at the person. He stood frozen. Glacier blue eyes looked up at him. Eyes filled with so much pain and stories that laid behind a layer of hope. They were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

Toki saw that his captor wasn't moving anymore. He began to wrestle with the arms holding him in place. In the midst of the struggle Skwisgaar's ring that he treasured almost as much as ring fell off in Toki's hand. Neither payed much attention that he had it. Toki began to run but looked back at the man that let him go. He was grateful.

Toki ran to his little home. He stopped dead when he saw the door was ripped off. He picked up his pace once again. He stopped when he was in the doorway. He couldn't believe it.

"All, of them. All of them! Why? GOD DAMMIT!" Toki fell to his knees. He screamed and cursed at the gods as well as the God he didn't want to believe in. He looked over at the four little bodies. So young so full of life. He got up and walked over to them. He picked up the youngest. She was barely able to dance with him. He brushed the hair out of her face and held her close. "Don't worry Hanna, Odin will think you are to pretty to have in Helhiem and will send you to the land of the elves. You will play and laugh all day long. And who knows maybe we will see each other again and we will dance, Okay? I promise." He kissed her cold cheek. "You aren't alone either your sisters are with you, ya? There is Ema, and Håt and.. and .. and G-Gyda" Toki began to sob on the little girls chest. " So you all can run and play with the elves." he kissed her again set her down. He kissed every cheek of his cousins', no his sisters', cheeks. They all looked like they were sleeping. Maybe Odin will make them Valkyries. That would be nice.

He turned his attention to the only people he would call his parents. The marks on his uncle made it evident that he fought. Maybe to keep his wife from being raped or made a slave who knows. He walked over to the man and knelled beside them. "I love you, uncle. You saved me, but I want here in time to save you. I am sorry. You are in Valhalla now. With Odin." Toki smiled. His uncle was a great man. He kissed his cheeks as well as his aunts.

He went outside. All had quieted down. There was a few villagers staggering around, still in shock that this could happen. The fire had been put out. All that was really left was about half the village the rest was reduced to ash. He sniffed and began gathering materials for a proper funeral.

After Skwisgaar had watched Toki leave he gathered up the food and walked back to the horses. He was loading up the horse when Grubber came up from behind him.

"hey, why did you let the girl go?" He asked the preoccupied man. Skwisgaar barely registered he was there. He just mumbled something and went on to staring. Grubber didn't like what was going on with him. He was acting strange. He wanted to press on but Bergson announced the were heading back. They had enough food to last until next season. They had enough women to sell as slaves as well. Skwisgaar vaguely wondered if the girl he caught earlier was one of them.

"Your ring is missing." Grubber again brought him back. He looked at his hand a slight pale line was in place where his ring was. He must have dropped it. Damn, he really liked it. Maybe he could ask Netta to make him another.

Toki had prepared the six pyres. He laid his family's bodies one them and set them on fire. Toki whispered a tiny prayer:

" Odin give you knowledge on your path,  
May Thor grant you strength and courage on your way,  
And may Loki give you laughter as you go."

He cried. That's all he could do. He couldn't stay. He had no money. He will move to another city. If he stayed his father will hear, his father would find him.

After the bodies were nothing but ash Toki walked back to his house. He stood in the door way for a while. He sat on the floor. He couldn't believe this was happening.

His eyes caught a glint of silver. He crawled over to it. He picked up a ring. It was gorgeously forged. A harrier made of white silver entangling with a hair made of black silver. He clenched his hand around it. The ring was an illustration of a story he told his "Sisters" the night before. Were the Gods playing with him. He extended his arms to throw it. He couldn't bring himself to do it. He brought the ring to his chest. He sobbed heavily. No tears, just breathless sobs. He went to his "sisters" bed and fell asleep there.

The next morning he decided to leave. He ate what little food he had left. He grabbed the biggest sack he had. He filled as much as he could with fruits and Vegetables from the farm on the hill. He visited the Pyres once more. He didn't cry, though. He knew they were fine. He would find a way to avenge them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what ya think :)**


	5. Liten Kanin

**A/N: Liten Kanin means little rabbit or bunny. **

**Pickles switches to Gaelic. **

**The next chapter should be up soon. Thanks for reading, :)**

**The song Pickles sings is called "Down by the Sally Gardens" It's really beautiful. You should check it out**

* * *

Ch. 5

"Hey, Boy. We are at Bergen." Toki looked up from his feet and gazed upon the town ahead of him. The village was large not as large as what Brika had become but they still were sister villages after all. After the destruction of his village Toki went from town to town doing odd jobs for his keep. During the course of three years Toki had learned that the vile men who ruined his life were non other than the notorious Bergson Clan Vikings. He still vowed vengeance but until recently had no plan to act.

"Thank you, sir" Toki gave a characteristically boyish grin. His Newly grown fu manchu adding a humorous catfish likeness to it. He helped the man he was hired to help load the goods into a small wooden storage house. When all was done the man gave him a small sack of Silver bars. Toki was surprised at the weight.

"I think you gave me too much. Its so heavy." He looked at the man with large eyes. The other man laughed. Usually people didn't say they were mistaken unless given to little.

"No, you silly boy. You earned it. You did some hard work. It is a shame I cant keep you." The other man patted Toki on his back. He had offered Toki a job permanently, but was politely turned down.

Toki once again smiled his catfish grin. He turned and left. He had a plan that must be put into action. His stomached growled. Maybe after food.

As Toki walked down the streets he threw the sack in the air and caught it. He delighted in the slight clank and ding noise it would make. He had never himself owned this much. In fact most people who hired him gyped him of his pay. He threw the bag up and down again.

Toki stopped at few open tents and purchased a loaf of bread and chunk of meat. He eye balled the herring and decided against. It would look awkward if people saw him lugging around a tiny fish. He hated the bones. He walked and ate bored with staying in one location. While he walked around aimlessly he eavesdropped on conversations. One in particular caught his ear.

"The Bergson Clan have really become a terrible bunch." the faceless merchants chatted.

"I hear the blonde warrior is the one to truly be frightened of. Bergson may be big, the other one is giant. They say he came from Álfheim. That Freyr watches over him to make sure he isn't harmed by humans." The merchant began to shake as if frightened.

"Posh! You are full of Troll guts! Giants and Elves don't live in the same worlds. And if he was a giant he would be an Ice giant!" A merchant argued.

"No, no maybe he is an dark elf" Another merchant brought to a point.

"You are an idiot as well! Dark elves hate the sun."

They continued their arguing and bickering until Toki had the nerve to walk up and ask who they were talking about.

"Stupid boy, you don't know of Skwisgaar Skwigelf?" Toki shook his head.

"I only know of Bergson. Who is Skwisgaar?" He looked up at them with curiosity shinning in his eyes.

"Only Bergson's right hand man." The man wove his hand around as speaking about some kind of God or legend. "He is said to be an amazing fighter, but his heart is as cold as the snow in Sweden."

"OI! Merchants out of the way." A group of rather large men walked by. The men were surrounding another tall man. The other man was quiet finding no interest in his companions yelling. He looked ahead with an aura of grace and respect.

"Asmund Kyrri. Asmund the quiet" Toki whispered to himself. He suddenly remembered why he was there. He wanted to become a Viking! Toki shoved whatever food he had left in his hand in his mouth and followed after the group.

After a short distant Asmund was tired of being followed. He looked behind him and spotted a young man with catfish whiskers hide behind a stack of logs.

"You there! Come out from hiding" He called out to Toki. Toki who had thought he found the best hiding spot let out a quiet curse and got up from where he was hiding. "Why are you following me?"

Toki blushed madly being called out. He swallowed hard and barely over a whisper "I want to join the Kyrri clan."

"You will have to speak up. As I age so do my ears." Asmund called out again.

"I want to be recruited into your clan" Toki called out clearer. Asmund laughed.

"Silly child. It's not simple. We don't rape and pillage like the rumours say. It is hard work, its not so much different from a normal village." Asmund waved his hand in dismissal and began to walk off. "Go home to your family child."

Toki puffed up his chest in frustration. He pushed past the surrounding men and ran right up to Asmund. "I want to join. I have no family, and I can manage hard work. I am stronger than more than half these men." Asmund was not impressed in the least. He looked at Toki right back in the eye. Toki stood his ground, he was determined. Asmund stood back, and smiled. "Liten kanin there is something in your eyes that shouldn't be there. CHARLES!"

With silent skills a man came up from behind Toki carrying a few bags of Odin knows what.

"Yes, my Chieftain?" The man was not as tall as the others and he had weird shaped glass frames perched on his nose. Toki assumed he came form England. The man was over all smaller but he had a look in his eyes that said "DON'T FUCK WITH ME"

"This kanin will be coming with us. I want you to get him informed on the rules of the clan" With that Asmund walked on with his companions without saying another word. Charles looked at Toki and tried to give the younger man a comforting smile but Charles was just to intimidating.

"So. Uh what is your name?" He highly doubt it was little rabbit.

"Toki. Toki Wartooth." Toki stated proudly. He was going to be a Viking after all. Charles was a little stuck on the last name. _Wartooth._ Harald Wartooth? He made a mental note to check on that later.

"Okay, so first job of yours is to carry these sacks." Charles dropped the mysterious bags in the awaiting arms of Toki. Toki held them with little difficulty. Jostling around a bit to get comfortable he heard the distinct clang ding noise of the silver bars. The huge sacks were filled with them. He eyed Charles wearily.

"Al right Toki, why don't we uh set you up in the village, hm?" As they walked Charles asked questions and Toki answered them. Charles also gave a little information on the village here and there.

Upon entering the village they were bombarded with curious villagers. Who was this mysterious young man that was brought in? Charles fought and shoved his way to Asmund's hall. Asmund walked with the demeanour of a God down to them. He grabbed the sacks with ease off Toki's back and beckoned the men to follow him. Toki was bouncing with excitement. Asmund sat them down in front of a fire pit. Charles sat immediately right next to him and Toki sat across.

The sun was setting and the temperature was dropping dramatically. Other men of the clan slowly began to join them. They sat by the fire ready to have their share of the bars be delivered. Toki silently studied the other men. The were tall and made of mostly muscles. There was such a vast variety of them, he couldn't place where most of them had come from. One in particular was very amusing to him. He was a short and a little pudgy. His long red hair was clumped into multiple thick messy braids and pulled back into a ponytail, but the few braids that had strayed form it were beaded with emeralds. His beard was neatly trimmed and he had a constant sideways smirk when he talked.

"Hey kid. Ya gahnna keep starin' at me like that or are ya gahnna say hello?" The short man extended his hand. Toki embarrassed at being caught sheepishly shook it. He sat next to him and chatted up some other men next to him. He poked Toki in he side and offered him a drink. Toki shook his head no. He was not used to drinking, but the man was persistent. Toki finally agreed and drank from his mug. The red head laughed and clapped Toki on the back, spilling some mead.

"Ya funny kid, I like that. What do they call ya?" The red head asked his arm now around Toki's shoulder. Toki not used to such attention began playing nervously with his ring. The one he had never taken off for three years.

"Th-they call me T-Toki" he stuttered. His hand was rapidly twisting the black and white silver ring. In the fire the black was blacker and the white glowed. The white was so bright and black was so dark it caught Asmund's eye.

"Liten kanin!" he called across the flames. Toki looked away from the red head to man across fro him. Asmund's cold stare made Toki lean away from the fire, nearly falling off his stoop. "What is that you are playing with?"

Toki sat straight and looked at his hand. The silver was a little scuffed up from the years of use and hard labour but it was still beautiful. "It's the last memory I have of my home." His voice was sad, drawn out and tired. He had long come to accept what had happened and he rarely cried over it now. All he wanted was to kill Bergson and avenge his family.

"Liten kanin, the look in your eyes. There it is again. Something that should not be there." Asmund rose and began to walk off, Charles followed after.

"Hey kid, where ya frahm, anyway?" The read headed man draped his arm over Toki's shoulder once again. He leaned over clearly intoxicated.

"A little village far from here."

"Weeeeeeeeelll et kinda' look liekes ya joinin' da family" As the man continued his already thick foreign accent became more pronounced. Toki could hardly understand him. "Mo naaaaame ise , Pickles." He was slurring two different languages together.

"Um, Pickle... where are you from?" he asked shyly.

"Eeeeeeets PICKLES with a ssssssssssssssss" He replied sharply. Toki still didn't understand.

"Irish... Ireland! Irland." Toki understood the last one. He had heard of the Scottish and iIrish drinkers. It made since.

"Don't ya let ol' Asmund scare ya. He is like an old Grandpa. Quiet but really nice and if ya good. He might even take ya fishing." Pickles laughed and drank some more. "And AFFDhensen, da man with da with the weird things on his eyes. He is Asmund right hand man. He does all the work with money, trade and he chooses the right locations to raid and travel. Reeeeeallly smart. Might be Danish, cant tell." Pickles continued to mumble on awhile Toki silently distended and sipped his mead. Everyone in the hall seemed to be having fun either laughing or playing games. Toki thought the games looked fun,but was too shy to ask to join. Pickles noticed hi staring off at the games and seized him by his arm and led him off to a group. Pickles set down a handful of gold bars and yelled "3 or 4"

Toki watched as a pair of dice were thrown both landing on threes. The group of men groaned while Pickles cheered and gathered up his earnings. He nudged Toki to give it a shot. Toki placed a much smaller amount down and guessed 5. The men laughed at him and placed many more bars down . 5 was the least common number on the dice. The dice were thrown and sure enough the both landed on one a 5. Toki jumped and clapped happily, the others were astounded and flipped there table over. The game had to be rigged. Toki collect the bars and added them to his little sack. Pickles patted him on his back and led him off to other games.

As the night grew long and the men were falling asleep. Toki sat next to his new friend Pickles where they sat and talked.

"Pickle? Why did you come to the north?" Pickles had long stopped correcting his name. He looked up and the planked ceiling.

"I don't remember. One day I was in Ireland and the next day I wasn't."

"Do you miss it?" Pickles smiled at Toki's child like curiosity. Pickles thought for a second. He thought about his home, his mother, his father and his older brother. No he didn't miss them. He thought about about the green gardens and whooper swans. He did miss those. There weren't many swans, if any in the north.

_"__It was down by the Sally Gardens, my love and I did meet._

_She crossed the Sally Gardens with little snow-white feet._ _She bid me take love easy, as the leaves grow on the tree,_ _But I was young and foolish, and with her did not agree." _

Pickles couldn't describe his feeling towards home so he began to sing. Toki sat in awe of his voice.

"_In a field down by the river, my love and I did stand_ _And on my leaning shoulder, she laid her snow-white hand._ _She bid me take life easy , as the grass grows on the weirs_ _But I was young and foolish, and now am full of tears."_

Pickles eyes began to droop. He was tired, drunk and confused. The song of his home always made him nostalgic until he remembered what he left. He was happy to be away, but something in his heart always pulled him back.

"Down by the Sally Gardens, my love and I did meet.

She crossed the Sally Gardens with little snow-white feet.

She bid me take love easy, as the leaves grow on the tree, But I was young and foolish, and with her did not agree."

At the end of his song Pickles let out a loud yawn and fell asleep. Toki still wide awake in the presence of his new surroundings sat and stared at the fire. The song that Pickles had sang was fresh on his mind. Was it about Ireland? Did he have a wife back there? He would have to ask him when he was awake.

Toki sat in silence so in thought he barely registered Asmund

brushed away a sleeping Pickles and sat next to him.

"Liten Kanin. Let me see your ring." he said in a gentle voice that contrasted his piercing eyes. Toki lifted up his hand. Asmund studied it with great concentration.

"The rabbit. It will be victorious in the struggle. The Harrier's beak is too small. He wouldn't be able to eat him, or he would choke." Toki studied the ring himself. In the back of his mind he knew what was illustrated but he couldn't be sure now. He didn't even remember how he obtained it. Just what it represented to him.

"Why, do you call me bunny?" Toki asked. Asmund laughed.

"Because little one, you are such a child still. A liten Kanin. A little rabbit." Asmund gave Toki a slight smile. "You know. I had a son once. He would run and catch rabbits all day. But he would never let us cook them. He would pet and hug them, then let them go. It soon got to the point that rabbits would just go up to him, demanding to be pet. He would always be covered in rabbit fur we started calling him Kanin." Asmund smiled. "He had the same look in you have in your eyes. A look of wonder. It makes it seem he is still here." Toki wondered if he would regret asking what had happened to him. He twiddled his thumbs.

"You don't need to be nervous about asking a question. He was killed. My wife as well. I was off on a raid. Another clan attacked." Asmund's eyes softened. "But that was many years ago."

"I understand." Toki looked at the fire. Asmund studied his face and frowned, He grabbed Toki's chin and looked the boy right in the eye.

"That look! It shouldn't be in your eyes. I know that look well and it only leads to pain." He let Toki go.

"I would like you to stay in my hall. You shall join my clan and become a part of my family." Asmund ordered more than stated. Toki was so happy his goofy catfish grin nearly split his face in half. Asmund bid Toki goodnight and went to his bed. Toki fell asleep where he sat..


	6. May the Gods have favour in your fate

**A/N: Thanks for reading again. It really means a ton. :)Eitilt :means fly. His mushrooms are the Agaric, which were actually used for their trances.**

**Bodhran is a Celtic Viking drum.**

**The Harp was a man's instrument in the Viking ages**

**During this time, Most Christians everywhere circumzied their boys. **

**Frøyasvann is made up village: The name means Freyja's water**

**Does the mention of penis count as mature? **

* * *

As the months dragged on Toki and Asmund become very close. Asmund would teach, train and tell Toki stories of the great Vikings and even greater Gods. When Toki was not with Asmund he would hang out with Pickles. They would play games, fish, sword fight, and drink. Sometimes Toki would sit and watch Pickles consume mushrooms he called "eitilt". Pickles would eat about a handful and try to go berserk and dance but he was such a tangle of limbs he looked more like squid or an octopus. It was always for a good laugh.

Toki had tried to follow Charles around to see what he was up to, or to learn his secret techniques of being silent. Something Toki wasn't very good at. Charles was always carrying a bag either filled with silver bars or artefacts traded or raided. Asmund didn't raid as much as other Viking clans, he rather be paid for protection by earls, kings and villagers. It was much more profitable. His clansmen and family would never be hungry.

It was in one of these villages Asmund heard that Bergson was planning to raid them. Asmund would not have that. It was his territory. If Bergson raided them, they would go to war.

He immediately sent Charles to deliver the threat to the Bergson clan. He knew Bergson would not harm Charles, they had been in to some duels before and the smaller man ALWAYS won. Asmund would just have to wait, he looked at the position of the sun. Toki was late for his Harp lesson. He would bet his blade that Pickles had been consuming mushrooms and was showing Toki the proper way to beat the Bodhran.

When Charles arrived at Bergson's village he was greeted in the most hospitable way possible. A horde of men ran towards the small man, weapons held above their heads, ready for the attack. He dodged them easily without his glasses falling. Removed his lance, his preference in weaponry. It costed him heavily but it was worth the price. He took his stance. He was prepared to strike but a commanding shout had stopped him. In fact everyone stopped fighting when the voice was spoken.

"Idiots. What are you doing? He is alone." Charles looked up at his defender. He stared in awe at the tall blonde before him. The rumours were true. Skwisgaar Skwigelf was a beautiful as they say. He was taller than a tree and his eyes were colder than the Fjorn during the winter.

"Well, why have you come here?" He looked down at the shorter man. His sneer ever present.

Charles stood taller, he did not fear the man before him. "I wish to relay a message to your Chieftain." he sheath his lance. Skwisgaar continued to look down at him.

"Oh you cant see him! He is out with his new bride to be." Piped up Grubber from behind Skwisgaar. The blonde groaned. Couldn't he handle business with out this guy talking. Skwisgaar shot him a death glare and proceeded to talk with Charles.

" I will take you to him, is that what you want?" Charles silently nodded and followed after him. Grubber tagged along as well, much to Skwisgaar's annoyance.

They entered the hall where Bergson was unsuccessfully wooing his bride to be. She immediately perked at the sight of the giant blonde. Skwisgaar presented Charles to the older man.

"Offdensen?! What a pleasant surprise. How are you? How is Asmund?" Both Skwisgaar and Grubber stood in the background confused at what was taking place before them. Both Charles and Bergson hugged and greeted each other " Be healthy" . They sat down at Bergson's huge table.

"I am here on a matter of business." at these words Bergson sent away his bride and Grubber. Skwisgaar was allowed to stay.

"As you know several territories in Norway are under the protection of the Kyrri clan." be brought out a huge map from his satchel.

"In case you forgot which ones" He began pointing to several plots on the map "This one, this one , this one, several small ones over here, this one, this one and this large one." Bergson leaned back suspicious of the man's map.

"Why are you giving me a geography lesson? I know where your territories are." He reached for the map, But before he could even touch it Charles slammed a knife in the table between the map and his hand.

"Then why are your men being spotted in Frøyasvann?" Bergson laughed at the smaller men being dominant.

"I need the sod and metal they have to forge more weapons and items of trade. Nothing huge"

"You do understand that those materials will not just be given to you" Offdensen stated matter-of-factly.

"We will do what we have to, to get those materials." He leaned towards the smaller man threateningly.

Offdensen was unfazed. "If you attack those people, there shall be a war. You encroached on our territory already. This will be your only warning." With that he rose. He was almost out the door when Bergson called him.

"How is Asmund's son?" he knew the answer. He just loved to ask the questions, seeing the pained expression on Asmund's right hand man.

"Dead." He was answered quietly. Bergson saw no pained expression. He wouldn't be granted that delight. Offdensen left and travelled back home, to a curious young man bent on learning of his secretive ways.

Skwisgaar was less then pleased after Charles had left. He did not want to engage into a Viking war. Especially not with the Kyrri clan.

"We cant raid those people." He stated to and already angered Bergson.

"And who are you to tell me where we should raid?" He scoffed at the blonde.

"You heard what he said. As honourable Vikings, we cant go to war with that clan" He stood his ground.

"Shut up! You have no right to tell me what is honourable. I am the Chieftain. I say what we do, where we do it. Understand?" He rose to his full height to intimidate the man.

"PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT" was the only response he had received before Skwisgaar left.

The following weeks everyone was on edge. Would Bergson raid the village? Would they have to got to war with the clan? Should they bring in other clans to help fight? Asmund did not want to do that. Sure he was friend with neighbouring clans, but Bergson is and always will be his fight. Toki was especially nervous. He played with his ring constantly watching the shine in the silver. He secretly wanted to fight Bergson.

It was after three long weeks. Asmund was delivered the devastating news that Bergson in fact did not heed their warning. The village burned to the ground. Everyone was either dead, injured, raped or without any source of income. Asmund shook his head, Bergson was warned.

He announced that they were going to war to his clan. They cheered, they knew who their enemy was. They began to prepare their weapons, helms and chain mail. Pickles was worried about the involvement of Toki. He argued that Toki should be left. But neither Toki nor Asmund would hear of such an idea. Pickles relented and went to prepare.

Asmund beckoned for Toki to follow. He led him to a small room filled with weapons and armour.

"Toki you shall ride beside me." Toki was shocked with the order. It was an honour to ride with your Chieftain but next to him, That was beyond honour. It was, it was, no words could describe what it was. Asmund smiled and handed him a chain mail shirt, and a long Y style sword. Toki looked at in awe. It was broader than a normal Y style but the weight was perfect. The hilt was bronzed and held black uncut sapphire that led up to a Aquamarine and Black Sapphire encrusted pommel. It was frightening sword. The aura of warrior surrounded it.

"Toki I had a friend make this. He is a blacksmith for everyone these days not just his clan." Asmund looked in thought. "You know what, his daughter maybe blind but she is one damn good blacksmith. Her father needs to wash more often."

Asmund gave Toki everything he needed. He kissed both his cheeks. And left to prepare for the battle that was to come. Toki held his sword, he felt there was something missing. He admired how the steel reflected off his ring.

"That's it!" he ran to find an engraver.

The Bergson clan got news of the battle. The men were excited to fight, not even caring for what the fight was about. Skwisgaar on the other hand was very displeased. He himself refused to be involved in the raid himself, but the war he was thrown into. He couldn't do anything about that.

He was in the middle of cleaning his sword, which he named _Alföðrkokkr (_which roughly translates to Odin's cock.) Grubber madly blushed at the name and yelled at Skwisgaar for it Skwisgaar had responded with a shrug. Grubber's presence had been constant lately. He was practically asking for Skwisgaar's dick. Skwisgaar wouldn't even humour the thought, The guy was too clingy, not good clingy like sticky paste that won't get off the bottom of you shoe clingy. He sighed. He wanted to play his lyre, but if Grubber had even thought he heard the sound he would run over to the now close home of Skwisgaar and never leave. Offer to do his housework, clean and all that, if he could stay. Who was Skwisgaar to deny the lonely man? He groaned once again. Dammit. His eye caught a gleam in the light. He had retrieved a new ring. It turned out Netta could not make a new ring after all. A one time thing. He settled for a skull in plain silver. It was okay, but it wasn't IT!

He continued cleaning. He would soon have to leave before grubber had a chance to prepare his horse for him. Odin that kid got annoying.

The day of the battle The Kyrri clan marched out with their heads held high. Some walked and some rode horses. Toki rode with ease. On the farm they had a work horse. When the day of work was done, he would go for rides. He was prepared to fight.

Asmund looked at Toki like a proud father. He was proud. He taught Toki for the short while he was in the clan. Was he ready for a battle? It was up to the warrior to decide. He noticed the little addition to Toki's sword as he sheathed it.

"Liten Kanin. That engraving. It is very nice." Toki blushed. Almost every engraver he went to refused his request. He finally found one, he was laughed at, sure, but the engraving put a part of him in to the sword. He unsheathed the sword to run his fingers over a rabbit with a twig in his mouth. A huge Harrier behind the rabbit was Spreading his wings, which travelled up to the tip of the sword. The sword didn't have a name yet, but it was an attachment to Toki's arm already. Asmund announced they were to be off. The horses pounded their feet and the Viking roared. The battle will soon be among them.

Despite arguments from Bergson, they would fight far from their villages to keep from damaging anything. Bergson sat upon his horse bored out of his mind. Skwisgaar was slightly disgusted with his demeanour. Over the years he knew the man he just seemed to be worse and worse. He was disgusting, and was not a man to honoured, much less respected. He was just big and scary, so people just feared him. He looked over head and saw the Kyrri clan approaching. There was a young man riding gracefully next to Asmund. A helm was covering most his face , so they could not place his age. He had broad shoulders, strong arms and long chestnut hair braided behind him. He looked like a warrior, but the cat fish whiskers kind of destroyed the image. But Skwisgaar was still wary of him.

Bergson on the other hand was laughing to himself. _Asmund is a full. That man cant even grow a beard.! _He thought to himself. He got off his horse to meet Asmund. He commanded Skwisgaar to stay back. To which he was responded to with a _PFFFFFFFFFFT_. Asmund did the same with his cohort. They met at the centre. Both the clans miles away from each other.

"My good friend. Who is that child you bring with you" Bergson asked as they talked.

"He is of no concern to you"

"He is going to be killing my men, I do believe he is."

"There wouldn't be any killing if you listened to my warning"

"You can't claim every territory."

"No but I can protect the ones that are mine, and avenge the ones that have been destroyed" With that Asmund left. He got back on his horse and rode to where the rest of the clansmen were.

"So, what is the plan?" Offdensen asked when they were all together.

"We attack head on. No tricks. Bowmen, there will be men attacking on their horses, aim for the horses not the men. If we bring down the horse we could limit the casualties. For the rest of us, Odin will protect us. If we happen to die, we shall all meet again in Valhalla." All men got off their horses and prepared for battle.

Soon a horde of men were charging after them, and they charged back. The bow men shot the horse, bringing down the men on them. Swords clashed and axes were struck. Toki fought were the force of an angry god. He was making his way up to his main target. It was hard to miss the big man.

Skwisgaar noticed him making his way toward his Chieftain, he wanted to save him, and wanted him to die as well. He fought and thought, never really paying attention to the men he stabbed or decapitated.

Toki was not paying attention to anything but what was in front of him. To many times Pickles, Offdensen or Asmund saved the young man's life.

The battle continued and many men had died, but they still fought. Skwisgaar was tired of the fighting, the excitement only last for so long. It wasn't until he saw Toki leap at Bergson did he even attempt to move.

Toki struck Bergson in the side with his sword. The cut was deep but, once the adrenaline of a fight kicked in nothing could stop a Viking on a rampage. Bergson swung his axe towards Toki's head. Toki was only able to dodge by a hair. He through his body against the great man , knocking him over. Toki wasted no time to stomp hard on the man's chest. The look in his eyes were feral, he wasn't a man any more. He was an animal.

Pickles from afar whispered to himself "Tá sé imithe berserk" _He has gone Berserk. _A fate he had attempted on several occasions. But something wasn't right, it did not feel like a momentous occasion. That wasn't Toki being one with his war animal. This was a monster. Pickles immediately ran towards the younger man, He had to be stopped before he kills him.

Asmund saw the same thing Pickles did. Something wasn't right. He tried to run towards the boy but men were blocking his path.

Skwisgaar was ready to strike, but was stopped when a blood-curdling howl erupted from the smaller man. "What in the name of Odin?"

Toki saw red. Pickles had grabbed him off him, right as he was about to cut off Bergson's head. The both landed on the ground. Bergson shot and wasted no time grabbing his dagger. While Toki was down he stabbed Toki the side. Toki had screamed out in pain. He sounded like a feral animal. He jumped off pickles, clutching his side he was ready to fight some more. He would not die by the hands of this man. Bergson raised his hand about to slam his axe down when-

"STOP!" Asmund walked up to them. "We are done here. Toki go to the horses."

Toki snapped out of his trance, he shamefully handed his sword to Pickles and bowed his head as he walked towards the horses.

"No, I don't think we are done here Asmund." Bergson stood his ground "He was about to take my life."

"He wahld 'ave if I didn't stahp him. Be grateful ya' Brute." Pickles spat at Bergson's feet.

"Fine the battle is over." Bergson relented. "Go check your injured, I will check mine. Asmund nodded and both he and Pickles walked away. The battle war over. They would see who had won.

When The both were out of ear shot, Bergson leaned over to Skwisgaar.

"Go after the boy. I want him alive, you hear me." Skwisgaar nodded and as silently as he could saddled up a horse and was off.

Asmund saw him riding away. He saw the location he was headed too.

"TOKI! TOKI RUN!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Pickles screamed as well. Hopefully both their voices would carry as the raced toward him.

Toki had heard faintly. He looked up and saw the God racing towards him at top speed on a horse. He jumped on one and ran off. They both were riding at top speed, it was a matter of endurance. While Skwisgaar liked riding straight forward, Toki rode with twist, turns and curves. He used his manoeuvre to his advantage. The less practised man had to constantly slow by a fraction to keep up with his turns. Soon they were in a clearing Toki's horse hit a dead end. He jumped off and tried to run, but Skwisgaar's taller legs out ran his. The blonde tackled Toki and they tumbled to the ground. They fought and rolled around on the dirt and grass. Toki's helm had fallen off in the struggle, Skwisgaar saw his face fully.

He stopped wrestling Toki and stared into his eyes. The were the palest blues he had ever seen. In fact he had seen them once before, years ago.

"Hey, do you have like a sister?" Skwisgaar had to ask. Same chestnut closured hair and pale blue eye.

"Not any more. Haven't I met you somewhere though?" Toki recognised the man on top of him from somewhere. He was tall, very tall. He had seen the same golden hair and high cheek bones. But what was most memorable was the same sneer. Toki looked him in the eyes. Where had he seen him before. His fingers grazed the ring he wore on his hand. _Oh shit!_  
"YOU!" Toki struggled under the man, trying to release his hold. Skwisgaar was not letting up so easily. "Get off me!"

"No you will run away" Skwisgaar was strong but Toki had gained muscle since the last time they had met.

Toki pushed the taller man off and tried to run, but Skwisgaar's long reach soon caught his wrist. Skwisgaar looked down at the younger man's wrist. _This seems familiar_

He looked at the younger man's face and saw the same painful stories that were shadowed by hope. The glacier eyes that had bewitched him all those years ago.

"Oh fuck, you were a man?" Toki was taken back by the sudden outburst. He looked down at himself, when had he ever not been a man? He was confused by the taller man before him.

Skwisgaar noticed the ring on the his fingers and laughed quietly to himself. "That ring you have, it belongs to me"

Toki looked down at the ring. He didn't want to part with it. The ring held so many memories, it was his final memento of his family. Skwisgaar saw that Toki would not want to give up the ring, and hell it look better on him anyway.

"You can keep it." Toki smiled. His signature childish smile. Skwisgaar was enamoured by Toki. He was broad and strong, yet had an air of innocence and childishness to him. He couldn't help but smile with him. He let go of his wrist.

"Get out of here. Okay. This is the second time I let you go. Don't make me have to do it a third time." Toki was shocked. He could run. He nodded determinedly.

"Thank you." He kissed the man on the cheek in thanks. "May the Gods have favour in your fate." He ran to where his horse was and jumped right back on it. He wasted no time in running away. Skwisgaar walked slowly to his horse. The eyes. They had done it again. They were honestly the most beautiful ones he had ever seen. He had formed a stupid story about losing him while running on foot. Maybe he should leave the clan. The he thought about Elis and his family. He couldn't leave them after all they had done for him. But Bergson, He was terrible and becoming worse as the time passes. He had a lot of thinking as he rode back to the village.

Toki's horse ran as fast he would go. The area where he got off was dense with trees. It was hard to tell from which way he came from. He kept taking twist and turns but the are began looking the same. He decided he would stop and walk around on foot to see if he could find a path.

A while after he had started walking he heard voices and the hoofs of horses. Shit, why now all of a sudden did his wound want to hurt. The he heard it. The loud deep voice. Bergson. That's why. He bolted toads his horse. He climbed on and tried to escape the forested area. The sounds of charging horses were getting closer.

"Hey!" a man had shouted from behind him. He tried to go faster. More voices, more horse, more men. He tried the same manurer he had done on Skwisgaar, but these men were more accustomed to his tricks. He kept on riding, not sowing his horse down once. It was the moment when another horse had stopped directly in front of him did he stop. He was quickly surrounded.

He knew what they would do. Strip him, take his valuables and humiliate him in front of their village. He looked down at his precious ring and as quickly as he could he swallowed it. They would not have that.

Skwisgaar found his way out of the forest much easier. He looked out at the battlefield that was littered with dead bodies. He saw Asmund, Pickles and Charles with a group of Asmund's men.

Skwisgaar slowly rode over to them. Upon seeing him both Charles and Pickles unsheathed their weapons. Asmund put his hand up to still them.

"Why are you here?" He asked the taller man.

"I just wanted you to know, You boy, he is gone. I let him go." Asmund looked relived. Pickles wasn't buying it.

"Whydja jest let him go?"

"Bergson. He has become a Tyrant. He isn't a man to be respected or followed. It wasn't right to capture him." He looked back at Asmund. "Go home. Your boy, he should be waiting." He smiled and rode off.

"May the Gods see what you have done, and have favour in it." Asmund called after him. Skwisgaar thought to himself. _If the Gods favour it, I will see those glacier eyes again._

Skwisgaar arrived at his village just after the others. The villages were gather in the middle of the village cheering and yelling. Why? Had they won? Skwisgaar shoved through the crowd of people only to see a naked and tied up Toki on his knees in the dirt. Skwisgaar was appalled. Toki's body was littered with fresh wounds and bruises. His knife wound wasn't that bad before, if he didn't get treated soon it would only get worse. Toki had his face hidden by his hair, he didn't want to see the looks the villagers were giving him.

Bergson was prancing around Toki as if to show him off.

"What shall we do with this boy?" He kicked Toki in the ribs. Toki fell over only to pick himself up again.

"Boy! What's your religion?" Bergson asked. Toki spat out blood.

"I believe in the All father, Of Odin." He answered.

"If that's so. Where is your foreskin?" Toki blushed madly. "We would have strung you up by it, but it turns out you don't have one any more"

"M-my Father was a Christian man." He stuttered. He looked Bergson defiantly in the eyes. "I believe in Odin, may he see you for the worthless trash you are." angered by these words Bergen kicked in the face. Toki fell onto his back exposing his fore-skinless member to the village.

"I have had my fun with him, who wants him as a slave?"

"I do." It was the first time Skwisgaar had spoken since the whole ordeal was taken place. Bergson smirked and threw him a rope to tie around Toki.

"Take good care of him." The crowd departed. But before Bergson left "Oh. Skwisgaar. Don't lose him again." The tone in Bergson's voice serious. He will be watching Skwisgaar closely now. That thought alone frightened him.

He decided to carry Toki instead of dragging him. They entered his house where Grubber was waiting patiently.

"Why are you in my house? No forget that, help me with his wounds." Skwisgaar commanded as he laid injured Toki on his bed.

"Who is he?" Asked grubber.

"My new slave" Skwisgaar's mouth spread in a slight smile. Maybe the Gods did favour him. He will see those eyes again.

In a distant village Asmund worries for Toki. But he believes he will find his way back soon.


	7. My slave

**A/N: Thanks for reading this. I may be late in the future with the updates, I lost my glasses. It honestly hare to type when you can barely see the letters xD**

**Warning: The beginning is a little gross. **

* * *

When Toki awoke his stomach felt as if it was on fire. He needed to find a latrine. Now.

He jumped up from his surprisingly warm sleeping spot. He was extremely sore so he hobbled his way out. Still naked, he hobbled outside, he spotted a latrine that was not a far walk. As fast as he could, he tried not to relieve himself. He grabbed the wicker wall and threw the door open and squatted. The pain he had to endure was excruciating, but the task he had after this was more gruesome. Once finished excreting he had to dig through the waste to find his favourite asset. He found the shining silver in and delicately grabbed it.

He slowly limped his way back to house he had come form. He needed to wash the ring and his hands. Once inside he saw a small bucket on a table. He shoved both his hands in it and started to scrub the waste off the ring and his hands. He spotted a bar of soap across the room. He swiftly went to grab it. He returned to the bucket and began to scrub both his hands and his face.

He was drying off when the house owner entered.

"I see you are awake now." Skwisgaar had just come from chopping wood for tonight's dinner. He was hot, sweaty and thirsty. He grabbed a small bowl and the bucket sitting on the table. He was about to take a sip when Toki had abruptly shouted.

"NO!" Toki slapped the bowl out of Skwisgaar's hands. The blonde was dumbfounded. Toki grabbed the bucket and threw the tainted water outside. He returned to see the enraged man.

"What was that about?" he asked with his eyes burring into Toki's skull. Toki sheepishly looked to the ground.

"I needed to wash" He turned bright red. Skwisgaar would not stop looking at him, it did not help that he was still naked.

"And it could not wait until Saturday? I already cleaned your wounds and washed your face." That's when he saw it. A glint of silver on Toki's hand.

"Where did you get the ring? It wasn't on you when I got you here."

"I sorta swallowed it... when they.. um caught me." Toki turned even redder then before.

Skwisgaar nodded. "Oh." then it hit him _**OH! **_"OH!" looked at the bucket sitting innocently on the ground and at the red naked man before him . Thank the Gods he did not drink it.

He picked up the bucket between his two fingers, handing it to Toki.

"Well it seems your first job as my slave is to clean my bucket and bring me more water." Toki accepted the bucket but, he defiantly looked at the taller man. He would not be this man's slave.

"I am not a slave" He glared. Skwisgaar challenged the look.

"OH? I do believe you were kinda given to me as one. I told you to run idiot. But you didn't and now you are stuck here with me. You should be grateful I even told that ass, Bergson, I would take you." He turned to walk away. Toki wasn't done.

"I am not going out like this, I am naked." He crossed his arms like a stubborn child. Skwisgaar turned and scoffed.

"Well, what can I do about it? I don't usually own slaves. I don't have clothes for you." Toki could not believe it. He would not only have to be a slave, but a NAKED slave. He pouted. He did not want to walk around naked all day. He sat on the floor and refused to move.

Skwisgaar would not fall for Toki's tantrum, he was his slave god dammit. He sat on the floor across the younger man. They sat for a very long while, both refusing to move. Toki's stomach growled and he pouted more. He put his hand on his stomach and looked at it. His expression was priceless. Like he betrayed his best friend. Skwisgaar broke. He got up and fetched one of his good shirts and a pair of pants. He had a pair fur lined boots he grew out of, still maybe Toki could fit them. He threw the clothes at Toki commanding him to change.

Toki smiled and started to change. Skwisgaar silently took the time to admire the younger man's body. He was much more muscular than himself. He noticed the pattern f scars on his back when he was treating the boy's wounds, he wrote them off as battle scars. But as he saw how Toki was moving he noticed they were a lot older and a lot deeper.

"Hey... you?" He didn't even know his name yet. "I'm going to the merchants to get dinner. You can come with me. We will get water on the way." Toki stood up, the clothes were a little to big but Toki enjoyed playing with the extra fabric on his sleeves. He put on the boots and followed Skwisgaar out.

"So what do I call you? Or do you prefer slave and idiot?"

Toki glared at his new owner.

"I already told you, I am not a slave!"

"The rope in my hands says otherwise" Skwisgaar decided to keep Toki untied. He held the rope loosely in his arms in case the Chieftain decided to go shopping today. Toki huffed, crossed his arms and mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry. I didn't get that." Skwisgaar cupped his ear mockingly. Toki blew out a big breath annoyed.

"I said Toki" He looked away from the older and refused to uncross his arms. "Toki Wartooth"

Skwisgaar laughed and ruffled his hair. Toki stood there stunned as the older man walked right past him.

"Well, Toki Wartooth, hurry up. I am not going to wait for you." Skwisgaar laughed haughtily.

Toki ran to catch up to the man but refused to talk or even make any sort of eye contact. Which was fine with Skwisgaar, he was used to silence by now. When the he wanted to talk he will talk.

"That will be three silver coins." The fisherman wrapped up a fish and two loaves of bread.

"Not for that tiny fish. Maybe for a shark, but not that shrimp." Skwisgaar stared down the man, who was intimidated by his height.

"The fishing season has been bad these days."

"That was your excuse last season. Maybe you are a bad fisherman, huh? Think about that?" Skwisgaar continued to stare the man down until he let up.

"Aright how about I throw in another fish and two potatoes." Skwisgaar leaned back.

"Okay. Hurry up." The fisherman ran to give the man his items. Skwisgaar respectably paid and walked off.

"What are those?" Toki asked once they began walking again. Skwisgaar PFFFFT and threw their items into Toki's arms.

"I do believe these are two fish, two loaves or bread and I think two potatoes. Some people may even call them dinner. Skwisgaar rolled his eyes.

"No, not the food. The metal things you are using." Toki tried to pint but his hands were full.

Skwisgaar finally understood.

"Oh, these. Yeah we just barely started using coins. They are easier to carry." He lifted a small sack and jingled it. Toki was amazed, it was such a different sound his bars made.

"The north lands don't have those."

"Pffffft. That's because we are so much more advanced."

Toki did not like having his homeland insulted. He sulked silently as they continued there walk.

They went to several other merchants buying specific things. Ointment for Toki, a comb for Toki and a new shirt, for Toki. They passed buy a man selling sweets. Toki's mouth practically watered. Skwisgaar, not a fan of sweets himself, tried to pull his slave along. Toki begged with his sad eyes and ultimately won. Skwisgaar swore he had a five year old as a slave.

The sun was setting by the time they had reach Skwisgaar's house. Toki's could barley see over the items in his arms. He dropped it all on the table and sat on the floor heaving for air, until his stomach growled. Skwisgaar smirked and pushed his head out of the way.

"Hey!" Toki snapped. Skwisgaar ignored the shorter man and went to prepare dinner. Bored Toki tried to sneak some sweets but was caught and had a bowl thrown at him.

"After dinner, I said." Skwisgaar warned.. He went back to skinning the fish and heating the potatoes in the fire. Toki went to explore his new surroundings. There wasn't a lot. Two bedrooms, but only one with a bed, a cooking area and a fire pit in the middle. There was a chair, but it was most likely the master of the house's. There wasn't anything exciting, just basic plain stuff. The bed looked soft though. There was layer upon layer of fur and the bed it self was huge. He sat on it. Oh yes, it was soft. He spotted the lyre laying right next to the bed, he picked it up and began to pluck it. The instrument was so different than the harp he played back in the northern lands. His fingers were to stubby for the speed he was trying to play and his fingers kept slipping, creating weird twang noises. Frustrated he placed the lyre delicately back on the floor.

"Is the food ready?" he asked once his stomach growled again.

"Yeah. Come and eat." Toki got up and walked towards the older man. He was handed a plate with food and a mug of water. He sat on the floor next to the fire and dug in. Skwisgaar watched him eat like a child, he sneered. Does he even chew? He thought to himself. He picked at his food taking much smaller bites and definitely chewing. Once Toki was done he threw the bag of sweets to the younger man.

"So how is it like in the northern lands?" Skwisgaar asked as Toki started inhaling the sweets. Toki licked his fingers and began munching on another one.

"Much greener than here. Just as cold and a lot more cows" he sat crossed legged watching Skwisgaar with ice blue eyes.

"Get over here." Skwisgaar ordered

"I am not your slave!" Toki argued. He was not a slave, no he was a hostage! He would be rescued.

"Shut up, Your hair is a mess. I'm going to comb it." Toki skeptically walked and sat right in front of Skwisgaar.

Skwisgaar brought out the comb he had bought for Toki and began combing the younger man's hair. It proved to be more difficult than he had perceived, Toki's tangles had tangles.

"Why did you take me in as a slave?" Toki broke the uncomfortable silence between them.

"If I didn't, you would be dead. Or they would have found something beside your missing foreskin to hang you by. I didn't want my generosity of letting you go TWICE" To emphasize he pulled hard on a tangle "to go to waste." Toki shied away a the mention of his private regions. He sat an stayed quiet while Skwisgaar braided his hair. Once done he was patted on his shoulder.

"Come its time for bed."Skwisgaar went over to his bed and undressed. Toki stood awkwardly awaiting instructions.

"Aren't you coming to bed?"

Toki turned as red as the fire. He wasn't a slave and he definitely wasn't THAT kind of slave.

"Oh no! I am sleeping in the same bed as you, so you can-" He cut himself off, he couldn't say the words. Skwisgaar stood half dressed in disbelief. He was being kind in offering his bed, which was a ton warmer than the floor.

"Okay, sleep on the floor. Do what you want." He crawled into be with his pants still on. "Just a warning it gets pretty cold at night" He snuggled under the blanket and drifted off to sleep. Toki laid on the floor, it wasn't that much different than when he was a child. He could sure deal with it now.

He was asleep for couple hours when the fire went out. He walked sleepily over to the fire and tried to coax it awake. With no luck he tried to fall asleep again. He tried to shiver silently, but could not control his teeth from chattering. Skwisgaar awoke to the clacking noise. He looked on the ground and saw Toki shivering. He smirked to himself, he told him. Skwisgaar turned over to attempt sleep once more, but he continued to awake to the loud clacking noise of Toki's teeth.

"Toki, get in bed."

"But I-"

"NOW!" He would have no arguing. Toki shuffled around and eventually got into the warm ed. He laid down with a sigh. Skwisgaar was able to sleep once more.

Toki was too excited to immediately fall asleep. So many new things were running through his mind.

"Hey... um Skwisgaar.?"

"WHAT?" would he ever sleep?

"I was just thinking, you know when you said you didn't want to let me go for a third time, well if there was a third time... would you let me go?" Toki hid his face under the fur blanket.

Skwisgaar was quiet for a long time, so long in fact Toki thought he went back to sleep. He settled into the bed about to drift off when Skwisgaar finally spoke.

"Yes." And that was it. Toki fell asleep as far away from the older an as the bed would allow.

When Skwisgaar woke he felt something was different. He was warmer than usual and had soft chestnut hair in his face. Thinking it was a date from the night before Skwisgaar's body instinctively snuggled into the body next to him. The other body in returned held him tighter. Too tight. In fact this body had a lot of muscles. He tried to pull away from the body, but it would not let go. He pulled harder until he almost fell out of the bed. He looked into the face of his sleeping cohort and screamed.

Toki awoke with a start. Someone was screaming. He looked around the house, no bandits, fire or dragon, just his master right next to him. Close... Toki screamed too.

After the scream fest, they were up and ready to start the day. Skwisgaar promised to watch Elis' kids while he and Agate went off somewhere. He might as well bring his slave along and load the work off on him. Ros would love a new toy to play with.

When they arrived Ros and her friends attacked Skwisgaar, clinging to his legs like she did when she was younger. Toki laughed, which switched the attention to himself. The kids pulled on his hair, clothes, and clung to him like leeches on a fat cow. He was stronger so it was easier to walk with child boots than for his master.

Using this to his advantage, Skwisgaar brought out his lyre and began to play. Toki stopped from wrestling the children from under his clothes to watch the older man. He sat in awe watching. Skwisgaar was not surprised with the younger man's gawking. Who wasn't impress with his playing? What he was surprised with was when Toki pulled a harp from seemingly no where and began to play with him. Toki played harmonies that supported him so well they actually made him sound better than what he actually was! And that was pretty damn amazing.

After several minutes of playing Skwisgaar stopped and turned to his slave.

"Where did you get that?" He did not want a stealing slave on his hands.

"While you were playing I got really bored watching, so I asked if one of the little kids had a harp. They let me borrow it." Toki held up the harp to the blonde face as if presenting it to him. He had the same boyish grin was painted on his face. Skwisgaar hastily looked away, grumbling about better sounds stubby dwarf like fingers. Toki confused by his master's reaction gave the harp back to Ros who demanded a ride on his back for payment. He couldn't just say no.

Exhausted from giving every kid at least 5 rides each, Toki collapsed on the floor. Skwisgaar scoffed and stepped over him. Skwisgaar looked around for soap and a pail. It was Saturday, bath day and he needed to be as clean as can be. Once he found all his items he nudged Toki with his foot.

"Oi. It's bath day. I will not have a smelly slave in my house. Get your ass up." he continued to nudge but Toki wasn't stirring. He shrugged and continued out to to the bath house.

Toki barely stirred after the older man left the house. He smelt himself and was convinced he stunk. He decided to soak in the water of the bath to get at least some of the dirt and sweat off. Upon entering the are of the bath he noticed he wasn't the only one there.

"Oh, now you want to take a bath." Skwisgaar was submerged in the water waist down. Toki silently undressed ignoring the older man's peering eyes.

"Come on, it's not like you have something I don't. You don't have to be shy little Toki" He laughed at the man good naturedly.

"Don't call me little." Toki pouted. He wasn't little. At least he was above average in height, which was defiantly not little. He stepped cautiously in the water, checking if the temperature was not to cold or too hot. Once in he gave a happy sigh. His muscles were aching. Children that tiny should not be so heavy. He heard splashing and tried hard as he could not to watch his master bathe. It was hard. The older man had skin as white as ivory and as smooth as marble. His blonde hair was like ribbons of perfectly spun gold. The water glistened and reflected perfectly in torch light that illuminated the bathing hole. He was like a God. Skwisgaar obliviously bent over, causing Toki to submerge his whole head under water to not look. But it was too late, a fact was learned that Skwisgaar had a nice ass. He felt a hand grab him buy his hair and pull him up.

"Are you not going to wash?" Skwisgaar sneered down at his slave.

"R-right. I should do that. But you can't watch!" Toki yelled hastily, which caused the older man to laugh.

"I can watch whatever I choose to watch. You are my slave." But nonetheless Skwisgaar turned away from Toki out of respect. Toki let out air he was holding and picked up the soap made of lye and fat. He began to scrub, he started his his chest and moved to his arms. He couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. He ignored the feeling as best as he could.

Skwisgaar couldn't help to be at least a little curious. He saw the scars, muscles,and everyone saw his penis, but those were for only small periods of time. He wanted to get a better look. He silently moved closer to the unsuspecting Toki. He stared up and down the muscles on his back, and the never ending web of scarring on his back. They were so old, so thick and deep. It was with all the man power he could muster up that he resisted from touching them. He studied the water droplets that slid down the contour of Toki's muscles. He watched as one started at the his neck,slid past his shoulder blades, down his spine and disappear just above his waist in the water. He shook himself out of his day and grabbed Toki by his shoulders.

"Your hair is dirty." He turned the younger man around and began kneading some of the soap in Toki's hair.

"Didn't I comb your hair yesterday, what is with all these tangles" He scrubbed harder as he complained, but once he deemed Toki's hair well scrubbed he dunk him back under the water.

Toki bounced back up sputtering out water he accidentally swallowed. About to express his dislike for the treatment, he noticed he was alone in the bath. When did Skwisgaar leave?

Toki dressed and went back into the house, where his tormentor was enjoying the warmth of the fire. Skwisgaar wasn't really dressed, he measly wrapped a blanket around himself. Toki tried not to look in his direction as he joined the man by the fire.

"So where did you learn to play the harp?" Skwisgaar asked after a few moments of silence.

"Asmund was teaching me." He poked the fire, keeping the flame alive.

"Would you like if I bought you one?"

Toki stopped poking the flames and stared at disbelief at his master.

"Would you?"

Skwisgaar scoffed. It was nice to have someone accompany him once in a while. The other musicians wouldn't play with him anymore. His speed and complexity intimidated them.

"Of course."

"But I am a slave.." Toki could not understand his kindness.

"You said yourself, you are no slave. But if you see it that way then-"

"NO! I want one"

"It's not going to be free, you know, you will have to work it off."

Toki nodded he head so fast he almost took it off.

"Well then, we will go shopping for it tomorrow"

Toki couldn't control his happiness. He tackled the man, embracing him in a hug. He was so happy he forgot the man lacked clothing.

"Toki" Skwisgaar tried to get the younger man's attention. Whom was not even paying attention to anything but the hug.

"Toki." Hug. "Toki" Nuzzle. "TOKI!" The younger man immediately loosened his hold to look down at the older man.

"Yeah?"

"I am.." He looked down at himself trying to hint he was naked. But the fish in Toki's brain weren't biting.

"Sick?"

"No I am..." The same head movement. No luck.

"Hungry?"

Skwisgaar swore this kid could not be dumber at times. He coughed. And looked down his body once more.

"You sure you are not sick?" Toki leaned forward and put a hand to Skwisgaar's forehead. "You are warm."

"Toki."

"You no, we could boil some ginger and-"

"Toki"

"And lay you-"

"DAMMIT TOKI I AM NAKED"

The younger man looked down his body. Each second he turned redder. He stopped when he noticed he was groin to clothed groin with the older man.

He shot up as fast as he could. Made his excuses and buried himself under the blankets left on the shared bed. Skwisgaar sat on the floor a little longer until he decided he was rather tired. He moved in next to the burrowed Toki. He did not even bother to replace his pants.

"You are sleeping naked?" Toki had noticed.

" Well since you like my body so much, I thought I'd let you bask in it's presence." Skwisgaar responded half groggy, half annoyed.

"Now shut up, and go to bed. "

Toki opened his mouth to retort.

" Or I will find something to hang you by. Outside. In the cold. Covered in meat."

Toki clasped his mouth shut and burrowed back under the blankets.

Skwisgaar awoke to find his bed empty. He stood and stretched his back, basking in the warmth of the sun. It was a strangely cold night.

He didn't see Toki in the house, so he continued to walk around in the nude. He washed his face, hands and blew his nose. Still Toki had yet to show. He was reluctant to play his lyre, in fear a quite pesky neighbor would decide to come around for a visit. Ever sense he claimed Toki, Grubber hasn't shown his face. It was a great couple of days.

He picked up the lyre anyways and plucked a few strings. Where was Toki, they had to go shopping. Absentmindedly he continued to pick the strings. As his worry grew, so did his speed.

"What if Bergson wasn't done tormenting him?" He slipped when an image of Toki brutally beaten flashed through his mind. That's it he had to find him.

He half dressed and stormed outside. He walked a couple of yards when he hear the distinct yelp that belonged to the man with the the catfish whiskers. He half ran to the general direction of the yelping. The sounds were becoming louder as he neared. Skwisgaar prepared to strike the offender of his slave. He was just ready to pounce when he saw the offender.

Toki was playing with a wolf pup. The pup was still teething and often clasped his teeth on Toki. Skwisgaar was confused. Why is this pup playing with Toki? Where is it's mother? He studied the pup a little closer, it was a little small, it's tail was curled, had a gimp paw and one eye was pure white. This pup was abandoned. He stepped closer to the two playing.

When the pup noticed Skwisgaar, they immediately ran to him and attacked his shoeless feet.

"Oi! Little so of a-!" He tried hopping away but the little goof ball would follow and pounce again.

"You are lucky. It took forever to even approach me." Toki pouted and sat on his knees.

"I have a way with stray children" Skwisgaar flashed Toki a dirty look saying get him off of me.

"Ettøye! Get away from the giant!" Toki called over to the pup. The pup bounded his way to Toki.

"You named it one eye?"

"Yeah. They are a real tough wolf pup!" Toki played with it's ears while the pup found his tail very interesting. "It deserves a real tough name!" The pup wanted to play some more so they jumped on Toki's face. Toki toppled over with an "oof" The pup continued their assault by nibbling Toki's nose.

Skwisgaar walked over to the pair and picked up the tiny pup. He held it mere inches from his nose. The pup could be held in one hand, he still had some his milking teeth, and his tummy was still a little fat. He was still young.

"I would run away if I were you," He whispered to the pup. "Your new mom is a huge baby"

"I can here YOU! I am right here" Toki called from where he laid on the ground.

"See what did I tell you!" he place the pup back where it turned it's assault back on Skwisgaar's feet.

"FUCK!"

Toki laughed. He rose and grabbed Ettøye and walked back to the house, nuzzling him all the way. Skwisgaar followed after them, mumbling to himself about stupid wolves and even stupider slaves. When he had entered the house he was greeted to his lovely neighbour Grubber sitting at his table.

"What are you doing here?" This was not the morning for this.

"I was just bored and I thought that you could use company." Grubber smiled. Skwisgaar honestly wanted slam his head through a wall.

"I think I have enough company" He located to Toki who was standing in the corner awkwardly while Ettøye fought with his boot laces.

"Slave! What are you doing standing there? Don't you know how to greet a guest?" Grubber yelled across the room a Toki.

"No, not really" Toki shrugged and stayed where he stood.

Skwisgaar snorted and went to retrieve a basin and a shirt. Grubber washed his face and hands while Skwisgaar lazily dressed.

"Since you are here, might as well make yourself useful" He pulled grabbed a small sack of silver coins. Grubber perked up at the man's words.

"Go into town and buy me a nice harp."

Grubber physically deflated.

"Why not make your slave go?" He pouted.

"It's time to put salve on his wounds and he still doesn't know his way very well around the village." He placed the sack in Grubber's hands and shooed him out the the door. Once alone he looked at the cowering Toki.

"You are not getting out of this" The older man stalked forward. Toki hunched more inwards.

"But it stinks! And it feels weird." Toki argued, still cowering . Skwisgaar would not listen and he grabbed the older man and dragged him over to the bed.

"Ettøye! Ettøye! Help!" The pup was ready to pounce when the older man flashed a dark look at the wolf. He knew who the master was.

"Shut up, you big crybaby!"

Toki was thrown on the bed and Skwisgaar wrestled his shirt off.

"Pleeeeaaaaaaassssse!" Toki continued to beg and fight, but Skwisgaar would have none of it. He flipped Toki over and prepared the salve. Toki was right, the smell was down right rancid and it had a weird gooey texture that would be firm in some places.

Toki's wounds were healing nicely, but with all the playing and hard work he had been doing, they were inflamed and irritated. Skwisgaar put a big glob of the salve on rather angry wound. Toki moaned at the sudden cooling feeling, it was a huge relief.

Skwisgaar faintly traced the already healed scars on Toki's back. The wounds would have been just as angry.

"Where did you get these?"

"Well,there was this huge BATTLE!and a ton of Vikings, you should have been there it was intense. How the fuck do you think I got these?" The smell of the salve always made Toki more irritated than normal. Skwisgaar did not like the younger man's saucy attitude most of the time, now was that time. He smacked his butt. Not a flirty smack, oh no, this was the grandfather of all smacks. Like Thor struck his hammer right on Toki's ass. It would be hell to sit for days. "AAAAAAGH!"

"Not those, idiot. The older ones. And cut it with the attitude."

"That wasn't a reason to strike me!"

Skwisgaar looked down at Toki's butt, he was wearing pants. He would be fine.

"Well are you going to tell me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Talk to my ass."

Skwisgaar laughed. The boy honestly didn't understand the way that could be taken. He leaned over to whisper in Toki's ear.

"The last person who told me that, couldn't walk for days after I was done"

Toki tried to sit up, but Skwisgaar held him down. He had to keep the salve on until it dried.

"I-I didn't mean I like that, You, you pervert!" Toki wiggled underneath the older man. He gave gave up with a groan and tried to bury his face into the blankets.

"You suggested it. Now tell me about these scars." He traced another one and Toki slightly leaned towards the touch.

"mfft feerma ffhhhttt fmmmmpht ermmmphfft" Toki responded with his face still in the blankets.

"What? You are going to have to repeat that." He traced another one. Skwisgaar honestly enjoyed tormenting the young man.

"I said …...and …..." Toki mumbled his words so low Skwisgaar still could not hear.

"I'm sorry?" He traced and rather large one that was extremely sensitive. Toki accidentally moaned. Loud. Skwisgaar stopped his hand and looked down at the younger man. Toki hid his face in the blanket again. His whole body was flushed red, it was quite comical.

"Well I am still waiting." Skwisgaar said in a sing-song voice. His smile almost splitting his face in half.

Toki lifted his head, and tried to glare at the older man. His tormentor.

"I said, my father used to whip me."

Skwisgaar's smile dropped. His stomach was filling with an unpleasant feeling. He backed off from Toki.

"And-"

Skwisgaar didn't wish to here any more.

"You can get up now the salve has dried."

Toki didn't move. He grew even redder.

"Didn't you hear me? Its dry"

Still no movement. Skwisgaar felt that even more of that feeling inside his gut. Did he offend Toki? He was just being playful? What if he fucked up?

"Um... "  
Skwisgaar was forced out of his thoughts by a small squeaky voice.

"Could... you .. leave? I have to.. um.. take care of something."

Skwisgaar was relieved. He wasn't angry.. at least not that angry. But what did he need to take care of?

"What do you need? I will get it for you" Skwisgaar reached for the younger man.

"No!"

Skwisgaar was taken back by the sudden outburst. He backed off respectively.

"Could you just leave. I won't be long.. It's just-" Toki cut himself off and buried his face back in the blankets. Skwisgaar got it.

"OOOOH! Okay, just yell when you are done. Um the melted cream is over there...so"

There was an awkward silence that hung in the air. Skwisgaar just stood not knowing what to do until Ettøye tried to use Skwisgaar's clothes as a bathroom.

"Out! Out with you! Come on." They both walked out the door and left Toki alone. Toki sat up and tentatively touched the bulge in the front of his pants.

Outside Skwisgaar watched their newly adopted pup to make sure he didn't run off. He noted how the pup squatted to pee.

"I can't tell if you are a female or a male." The pup was to young so his balls haven't dropped yet , if it was a male.

"What am I going to feed you?" another complication. He supposed the pup could eat the scraps, and they could go fishing and hunting more often.

Skwisgaar didn't pay attention to where he was sitting and thinking until he heard muffled sounds. He turned slightly noting he was right by the door. His curiosity was taking over as he leaned in to hear slightly better. Toki was really stroking the catfish! And he being all that shy with the noises eminating from the walls. Granted they were only muffled groans, moans and a curse here or there but it was still erotic coming from the innocent child like man.

Skwisgaar pulled himself away when he saw grubber walking up. He had the harp in hand and a grin on his face.

"Hiya! Why are you outside?" He looked suspiciously at the house.

"I thought I would enjoy the fresh air before the sun goes down"

"Where is your slave?"

"Hopefully preparing dinner." Skwisgaar laughed trying to hide what Toki was really doing.

"well why don't we go inside? I brought you that harp." He handed the instrument to the taller man.

Skwisgaar didn't want Grubber to go inside and see Toki in an intimate situation. He had to think fast. He grabbed Ettøye.

"You see, I would love too! But little Ettøye here, he hates new people. Strangers. Such a a little rascal" The pup nipped at his fingers.

"I think that's a she."

Skwisgaar turned the wolf over.

"How can you tell?" he certainly couldn't.

"There is no peen." He pointed to the belly, nothing was there.

"I thought it comes out when it gets older."

Grubber laughed at his idiocy.

"No. the pup still needs somewhere to piss from."

Well great now he has to tell Toki, Ettøye was a girl. He rubbed the pup's belly and she wiggled out from under his hand to attack Grubber.

"Skwisgaar?" Toki's voice quiet and soft, still out of breathe. Skwisgaar turned and saw the younger man looking sheepishly at the ground. His face was still flushed and his hair was a little rumpled. Skwisgaar stood and rumpled his hair more.

"don't be shy little Toki, we all do it sometimes." He smiled but the younger man refused to look up at him. Skwisgaar brushed past him and entered his house, ignoring Grubber's cries for help. He placed the harp lightly on the table and began preparing for supper. He looked through the contents of his storage cabinets and located vegetables, chunks of meat and a few spices. He brought out some jerky for Ettøye, and began preparing a stew.

"What are you cooking?" Toki walked inside once the whiff of food hit his nostrils.

"Stew. Where is the pup and the man outside?"

Toki tried to sneak some bread but was granted a nice smack on his hand.

"She is laying by the fire. And once I got her off of him he said he had to leave. He didn't like my presence or something" He shrugged, it really wasn't a big deal.

"You knew the pup was a girl?"

"Well yeah, I kinda grew up on a farm." He smiled at the older man, now being able to hold something over his head. Skwisgaar set bowls of stew on the table next to the harp. He knew what Toki was going to do, he had way to stop the younger man from even trying to one up him.

"So what did you fantasise about? It sounded really sexy."

Toki was in mid bite when the question was asked.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Well when I play with myself, I usually think of chunky woman and-"

"I don't see why that is any of your business"

"Calm down, we are both men here, are we not? In fact it was my fault in the first place."

Toki kept quiet. It technically was the older man's fault,playing with the sensitivity of his scars and what not. He didn't want to say what it was he was thinking about, it was embarrassing. .

Visions of golden ribbons and marbled skin passed his eyes. A warm feeling that started at his chest travelled down to the base of his spine. the feeling attempted to go lower but he stuffed his mouth with hot stew to distract himself.

"You are going to play the harp for me."

Skwisgaar didn't like the uncomfortable silence.

"Me? Why?"

"You are my slave, that's why."

Toki pouted, but ceased arguing once in for all. He finished of his stew by drinking the last of it right from the bowl. He sighed and patted his now full stomach.

Skwisgaar was done as well, he tossed chewed and non chewed of jerky to the wolf pup , He then handed Toki the harp and awaited him to play. Toki shyly began to play. It wasn't amazing, but it was decent.

Toki started off slow, but as he got more into it he was playing melodies that no one could match. The song was beautiful. Toki closed his eyes and as he played the pitch and tone would fluctuate sporadically. From peaceful and slow to fast and full of rage and anger. The song was full of emotion, and Skwisgaar could feel every single emotion pass through his body. He wanted to cry, smile, fight, laugh, scream, hug, embrace, die, murder and kiss. He stayed silent even after Toki had finished.

"What song was that?"

Toki looked at him with his ice blue eyes shining.

"It has no name. I just play it when I remember my home."

Skwisgaar nodded sympathetically, he understood the emotion that was put in when a song was about his home. Toki probably had so much bottled up emotions he needed to get it out.

Toki played with the ring on his finger, he prayed every second he could that his sisters were aright. He smiled fondly at the argument the little girls were having at breakfast.

" and this would make a wonderful meal" Toki whispered.

"What was that?" Skwisgaar overheard the tiny whisper.

"It's nothing. Just before the attack on my village I told them a story." He held the finger with the ring up for the older man to look at.

"What story?" Skwisgaar simply thought it was a beautiful ring with nothing more to it.

"The children's story of The Harrier and The Rabbit. You have never heard it?"

Toki's ice blues were wide with surprise. Skwisgaar shrugged, it never really mattered to him.

"Tell me it?"

"Uh. Sure" Toki moved over to the where he patted the spot next to him for Skwisgaar.

"PFFFFT. Why do I need to go there?"

"So I can braid your hair.. I used to do it for my sisters before bed."

Skwisgaar lazily walked over to the younger man and at cross legged on the bed.

Toki began while he combed and parted the silky hair.

"In the begging when only one of each animal existed, there was a rabbit. The Gods had gifted him with long legs and a beautiful White tail to run and hide from enemies."

"What a stupid gift" The older man interrupted, which received him a smack on the head.

"It was not my choice. The Gods wanted him to have it. Now shut up, I'm telling a story."

The older man sat quietly, listening to Toki's every word.

"The gods made him an eater of plants so he could find food anywhere. One day as the rabbit was running along he grew very hungry. He stopped and looked around. No to far from him was a harrier's nest with green plumage and a beautiful flowers. The rabbit ran over an began munching on the flowers. The harrier swooped over and stopped the rabbit."

"Stupid rabbit. I hope he was eaten." The older man once again voiced his opinion. Toki ignored him and continued his story.

""what are you doing? Stop eating my home" yelled the harrier.  
"I will not! I am hungry

" the rabbit returned to eating the nest.  
"no! I order you to stop. This is my nest. Go eat somewhere else"  
The rabbit didn't want to go somewhere else. There was no food anywhere else.  
"if you do not stop eating my nest, I will drown you in the river and have you for lunch"

The rabbit laughed. "How can you eat me? You are not as large as an owl. Go eat a mouse" the rabbit ate the nest. The harrier, furious, grabbed the rabbit and flew over to the river. The rabbit seeing the river fought the Harrier. He used his claws and scratched at the bird. The harried cried in pain. He squeezed his talons to crush the rodent."

Skwisgaar continued to listen with wrapped attention. Even after Toki had finished braiding his hair he sat crossed legged and silently. He turned and watched as Toki made the motions of an eating rabbit and a flying harrier.

"But the rabbit would not let up. He used his large teeth and bit the bird. The harrier pecked at the the rabbit. The fought until they tore each other apart and until nothing was left. When seeing this the Gods were unhappy. They made a new rabbit and harrier."

Toki made more motions of the two animals fight and when they finally tore apart he threw his arms in the air.

"But cursed the rabbit to be fearful and tumid. The cursed the harrier with a small beak for tiny rodents and bright feathers so they could be seen by hunters. "

At the end he held his ring illustrating the fight of the bright harrier and the fearful rabbit. The story made the ring that more beautiful. Skwisgaar fell asleep with his head on Toki's lap as Toki stroked his braided hair. Even Ettøye had fallen asleep. He tried to lift the oldr man off him, only for him to fall limply in his arms. They were already in the bed, might as well ley back and sleep.

Toki layed back with skwisgaar still in his arms and drifted off.


	8. Love and wolf blood

**I want to say I am very sorry for the long wait. I finally became an adult and got a job along with other circumstances. Also i am very sorry if the beginning of this chapter sucks dildos. I had all this shit written and it was dramatic interesting and moving but then my computer decided it didnt like it and deleted it. So I had to rewrite most of it and... yeeeeah.. so I REWROTE IT AGAIN! Thanks for all the favorites/Follows, the make my heart weep..And apache if you pm I would love to hear you story and ideas. :3**

* * *

In the few months he was enslaved by the older man, Toki decided he was in love. Maybe it the way his nightly lovers would scream his name in ecstasy while Toki sat and waited outside. Or the way Skwisgaar would attack and berate him when he was to slow when the played their instruments together.

Toki had caught himself staring far to long when the the blonde bathed or stared off into space. The far away look on his master's face was his favourite. He could tell what he was thinking about with the expression on his face he had when he thought. A proud smile for a recollection of his late night escapade, a deep set scowl when he had another town meeting, a sad frown when one Elis' children is sick, a sneer for everything else. But there was one look Toki could not place. It compelled him to stare at the older man to try and dig inside his brain. Why would the older man have a soft smile tug at his lips?

Another thing Toki loved was they way the older man slept. He looked so different. Not the proud overpowering god he was when he was awake. No when he was a sleep he looked as innocent as a child. Toki would scoot closer when the older man could would not notice. Close enough to feel each others body heat but not close enough to touch. If he was feeling bold he would slip an arm around the waist of the older man or lay his head on the older man's chest.

He would always awake before the Skwisgaar and begrudgingly untangle himself without the other knowing. He did try to linger before he did the daily chores. He would then get up and gather all the clothes for the washing and the feeding of Ettøye, who now was mostly full grown and came up to Skwisgaar's of course wouldn't feed the wolf the clothes, that would be silly.

After he fed her he would wash the clothes in the lake while she laid her head on his thigh. He would often sing songs of his home country when no one was around. It made him feel calmer and happy. He would never notice peering eyes watching him carefully with concern. He would never see a sad smile that tugged at the lips of a Viking moved by his song. And he would never once knew why Skwisgaar would place his own warm cloak upon his shoulders. When Toki would turn to see the older man, all he saw was golden hair making a fast retreat to their shared home. Toki would finish washing the clothes and return home, always to find it empty. He would take his time to finish cleaning and hopefully make breakfast while he waited his master to come back home.

"It's not the size of your long ship that matters" Skwisgaar leans over to his future bedmate.  
'' it's how well you invade with it?"

She giggled and batted her eye lashes before responding.

"I would love to go and invade some _Southern _lands" She leaned and pressed her breast against his chest.

Skwisgaar led her out of the hall and towards his home laughing and stumbling most of the way. There were close to the house when Skwisgaar heard a blood curdling scream. He slowly turned his head in the screamer's direction.

"You have to be fucking kidding me" Skwisgaar whispered under his breath.

Not only was Toki was running down a hill towards them, but he was running towards them with Ettøye in his arms and a pack of 50 or more wolves chasing after him. Each trying to claim a limb.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY" the younger man yelled at the wolves , nearly falling in the process. He picked up his speed again and barrelled down towards the house.

Skwisgaar noticed that the speed he was going there was no way in Toki would be able to slow down , so he had to act fast. He pushed his date out of the way, and Skwisgaar jumped into a nearby bush. The speeding Norwegian ran past moments later, followed by the pack of wolves. He ran inside the house and slammed the door. The wolves still did not let up, they scratched and slammed the bodies into the door. They stalked around the house for a few moments before they lost interest and wander back into the woods.

Skwisgaar stood and dusted himself off. No broken bones, dirt or scratches, he was fine. Sadly his date wasn't as lucky. Skwisgaar pushed her right into a puddle of mud. He tried to give her a hand but she abruptly stood and glared at the man responsible for her soiled clothes.

"I... Uh... oh. Aaah... oops" He offered a nervous smile. She offered a slap to the face, and stormed off down the hill back to the village.

Annoyed Skwisgaar stormed into the house bent on getting some answers. Toki was on the floor playing with Ettøye. Skwisgaar noted that there was blood smeared everywhere, even on the wolf's belly.

"Toki. Do you mind telling me what in the name of Odin you were doing out there?"

Toki stopped and looked at the angered Viking.

"Oh! Well um, you see. Little Ettøye is in heat. And she got out this morning, so I went out to find her. And when I did.. there was a group of wolves attacking her. So. I had to rescue her. The wolves werent really happy about it" Toki turned his face away. Skwisgaar had a look of absolute disgust.

"So.. all this" he gulped "Blood is her-"

"NO! no no no no no" Toki waved his arms wildly. "She only spots." He looked up and down his bloodied arm and leg.

"I guess I got kinda roughed up. Just a bit" He smiled slightly embarrassed at the mess. Skwisgaar scoffed.

"Didn't you stab wound barley heal?" Skwisgaar walked over to shelves where he stored the medicine and began looking for the wound salve. Toki's wound did heal. It became a nice thick scar he would tell his children about, if he wasn't in love with his master.

"You know, I am starting to think you like the smell of this salve." Skwisgaar returned to Toki with a smirk. Toki tried to sit up but was hindered by a sharp pain on his chest. Skwisgaar pulled him up and helped balance him as they walked towards the bed. Skwisgaar laid Toki down and lifted his shirt up to expose his chest.

Toki's chest was litter with cuts and scratches, but nothing was too deep. He took a small wet cloth and began cleaning the tiny wounds. Though they were small Toki still took a sharp intake of breath when they were touched. Once they were deemed clean Skwisgaar placed a small amount of salve on each cut.

"This stuff smells like Ymer's shit." the younger man complained.

"I say it's just as bad as his cow's" Skwisgaar joked.

"Do you think if we eat nothing but salt, it would smell this bad?"

"No... but I don't know about finding Bure submerged inside. You could give it a try" He chuckled at his on wittiness. He patted Toki to instruct him to remove the shirt. The younger man obeyed and sat awaiting further instructions.

"Yuck. Sometimes I feel like your mother."Skwisgaar examined a rather large bite on Toki's shoulder. He determined he wouldn't need it to be sewn up and began cleaning the wounds.

"You would make a very pretty- OW!" Toki yelped when the blonde not so lightly pressed on the bite.

"You have a very sharp tongue for a slave" Skwisgaar harrumphed and went back to salve.

"Oh, come now. Do you even considered me a slave?" Toki really did not know where the question was going but his heart sped up when Skwisgaar stopped to think.

The blonde did not really have an answer for Toki. In fact the younger man really did not even do anything. Skwisgaar was too much of a perfectionist to let him cook or clean much, so he just let him run wild. Of course on occasion he would send Toki out to run a few errands but, that was more to get the younger man out of his hair for a while. When they went out in public Skwisgaar always made sure he was on some rope but that was only for appearances, when they returned back to their house it was just like they were good friends or eve family. Skwisgaar was stunned when he thought of his house as THEIR house. Skwisgaar was not really fond of sharing, but for Toki he would give him almost always half of everything.

"No.. You are not really a slave" The blonde smiled "You are more of a lazy free loader"

Toki was almost certain his master was going to say something kind or caring, but that moment was lost with the falling snow.

"Well! You are a slut! And not a handsome one either" Toki let a big huff of air and crossed his arms like a child.

"And now you are being a child" Skwisgaar raised an eyebrow in amusement. Toki turned his face the other direction with his nose up in the air. He did not even want associate with the taller man. HE did most of the chores in the house, HE was rented out to neighbours for hard laborious tasks and never once complained, HE washed the older man's pants and clothes in the ice cold temperatures of winter and HE braided the older man's hair over and over until it was too his liking! In his opinion Skwisgaar was being ungrateful.

"What? Are you going to ignore me now?" When Skwisgaar received no answer he was irked. He rose and grabbed his cloak and stormed outside. He was to frustrated to really pay attention he dd not notice a huge chunk of the ground was covered with ice. He slipped and fell right into the puddle his date had fallen into earlier.

Now he was angry. He had no late night lover, his SLAVE was ignoring him and now he was covered in mud. He had only one person to blame for these events.

"TOOOOOOOOKIIIIIII!" He cried out.

Toki who was half into a shirt burst out the door fearing that wolves had returned. To his surprise he was greeted with a very angry Viking in a puddle of mud. He could not resist the temptation to laugh. In fact he howled with laughter, he almost fell over.

Skwisgaar did not appreciate the younger man laughing at his pain so he grabbed Toki by the shirt that was hanging around his neck a forced him down in the mud. At least he wasn't laughing anymore.

"Hey! I just washed these!" Toki glared at the older man. How dare he! It is not like he can go every day to the lake and wash clothes. Ettøye thought they were playing and pounced on Toki laying him flat out in the mud.

" Ettøye! Agh! No! I am not playing!" He couldn't help but laugh. The wolf was full of so much energy, even for being a gimp. When he was finally able to pushed her away he made a move to rise but was intercepted by a pouncing Viking.

"Say you are sorry!" Skwisgaar demanded. He pinned down Toki, but made sure his body did not touch the wounds on his stomach.

"For what?" Toki was confused. It was Skwisgaar who got himself into this mess, why did he have to apologize?

"For calling me pretty!"

Oh. Well how could Toki lie, Skwisgaar was in fact pretty, if not beautiful. During the trips to the merchants he had caught several men staring at his master.

"But you are-" Toki closed his mouth when he saw death in the older man's eyes.

"Fine. You are not pretty!" Toki spat. "No will you get off of me?"

Skwisgaar had an evil grin placed on his face.

"No.. I don't think so."

"W-why not?" Toki could feel his face getting warm. It was to close to a fantasy having the older man above him.

"Because, your apology was not sincere. Say I am sorry, great and Powerful Skwisgaar and I Toki am a pretty woman"

Now that was taking it to far. He could say he is sorry, but he would never call himself a woman.

"Fuck You!" He spat out again as he tried to wiggle free of the older man's hold. Toki may have had the strength to push him off but Skwisgaar had the advantage of his positioning.

"If you really want to." The blonde teasingly lowered his body directly above Toki's. Not low enough to touch but enough to trick the brain into anticipating it.

"STOP IT!" Toki was getting really uncomfortable, But the taller man refused to let up.

"I could stay in this position for days. Ask the ladies I bring home." Skwisgaar smirked. "All you have to do is say it"

"Never!" Toki's pride refused to back done. If Skwisgaar wanted to get a cold, so be it.

The snow continued to fall around them as the time passed. Toki continued to struggle and Skwisgaar kept him pinned. The sun was almost down when Skwisgaar's arms gave out and he landed on top of the younger man.

The older man's faced landed right on top of Toki's. Their lips missing by mere centimeters.

"Why don't you get off?" Toki attempted to get the older man off but had no luck succeeding.

"My arms went numb" Skwisgaar mumbled. He tried to push himself up but his arms would not move.

"Fuck! Toki! My arms!"Skwisgaar was worried. He couldn't live without his arms, he had to warm them up now. Toki mustered all his strength to push himself and his master up. He grabbed the older man and put him back on his feet. Skwisgaar ran straight away to the heated out door bath. He had no way of taking off his clothes so he just jumped right in. He submerged his torso underwater until he was able to feel a sharp tingle in his arms. He brought his hands up above the water and tried move them. They were slow and a little wobbly but he had saved them. He sunk lower into the water ignoring that his clothes were still caked in mud.

Toki walked over and undressed. He dipped himself in the warm water waded over to Skwisgaar.

"So much for your ability to stay there all night." Toki giggled.

"Oh shut up.." Skwisgaar tried to sound threatening but it came off as a tired sigh. He was happy that his arms were not going to fall off. Toki waded right next to older man and began to massage his of his arms.

"What are you doing?" Skwisgaar asked he tried to pull his arm back but they still were weak.

"You have to get the blood circulating again. Just soaking in warm water won't get all the feeling back into your arms." Toki stated annoyed.

Skwisgaar relented and let the younger man massage his arms. He softly hummed as he relaxed. The feeling in his arms were gradually coming back. He wiggled his fingers and smiled at how they moved. He watched the concentrated look on the brunette's face. It was the exact same face he had when he would was clothes or chop up vegetables while trying to not slice off his fingers. The younger man always tried not to ruin anything so he would make sure all his concentration was put into what ever he did. Even if he wasn't good at it.

"Thank you, Toki." Skwisgaar barely whispered his appreciation.

"Huh?" Of course Toki could not hear what the blonde was saying but he knew he said something.

"I said that's enough. I can feel my fingers" Skwisgaar pulled his arm back and pulled himself out of the bath. The moment his body hit the ice cold air he froze. Getting into a warm bath in ones clothes was a horrible idea. He wrapped his arms around his body and tried to make the short distance back to the house. He didn't get very far when he started to shiver uncontrollably.

Toki got out of the bath and walked towards the older man. He pulled his body closer to his own and walked towards the house. Skwisgaar wanted to object but the heat that was radiating off the younger man was far to good to pass up. Once inside Toki made a fire right away. Skwisgaar peeled off his wet clothed and placed them by fire pit.

Toki fished out some bread form the storage and threw one half at the blonde as he ate the other half. They both were now nude trying to warm up. Sadly they didn't have any extra clothes due to the fact Toki was chased by wolves instead of finishing up the laundry. They had plenty of blankets though.

Skwisgaar silently wished Toki would forget about the blankets. He was admiring the muscular build of the younger man. He could see every scratch, cut and bite the wolves left scattered all over the body. The real thing that unnerved him was the scars that littered the back. Skwisgaar had learned about Toki's father and his religious ideas. He had tried to whip the pagan out of him along with any sins he was thought to have committed. Toki told him about when he ran away, how he felt free despite having to live in a forest in the winter.

Skwisgaar stared at Toki wondering if that was the reason why the cold did not affect him as much. He had been in colder maybe?

Toki was crouched down and poking the fire when he noticed Skwisgaar had been staring at him .

"Is something wrong?" He asked the older man.

"Ye-e-e-s im f-f-f-f-r-fr-freeezing" Skwisgaar's teeth chattered.

"Well. I am trying the hardest I can with this fire." He poked at it again. A huge chunk of wood broke off and embers flew throughout the pit. The flames grew large and wild. The house had almost became instantly warmer. Toki's smile was a big toothy grin as he looked at the flames triumphantly.

"Toki..." Skwisgaar called. The warmth was relaxing and he was very tired.

"Hmm?" Toki was still preoccupied with the flames.

"Come sit with me."

Skwisgaar did not know or cared for that matter why he felt the need for the younger man's companionship, he just sat patiently on the bed for Toki to sit next to him.

"Okay?" Toki softly walked over to the bed and sat. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around him and Skwisgaar. The older man did not say anything, he just sat staring at the flames in the middle of the room.

The flames were dancing wildly and free. They moved with such an intense passion as if the were fighting or making love. His fingers began to twitch for his lyre but he was to tired to play. They tapped nervously on his knee that was covered by the blanket.

Toki was happy that he was sitting next to Skwisgaar. His thoughts were a jumbled mess and the silence gave him a chance to at least figure out what the fuck had happened outside. He could feel the weight of the older man above him, his stomach was filled with a small fluttery feeling. He scooted a little closer to his master enjoying the warmth between them.

Skwisgaar instinctively put an arm around Toki. He shocked himself, but let his arm stay. He pulled the younger man closer. He felt the thick webbing of scars press against his chest and let himself feel empathy for the younger man. Spending cold winters outside working or even living in the snow. But Toki still smiled everyday while he worked or played with their wolf. The younger man was a marvel, he confused Skwisgaar. A yawn took over Skwisgaar's thoughts.

"Toki" his voice was filled with exhaustion.

"Hm?" Toki took his attention of the flames and looked at the face of his master.

"Tell me..." Yawn ".. another story" Skwisgaar's head dropped onto to Toki's shoulder and sleep slowly overtook him. His eye lids fluttered shut as Toki's soft words filled his mind. He didn't understand half the story Toki was telling but it had Thor, his cat and Jormungand. He heard Toki giggle at some parts but he was to tired to pay attention to what.

Once he heard Skwisgaar's soft snores Toki decided to lay the older man down. Toki admired the older man's sleeping form. His blonde hair formed a golden halo around his angelic face. The ever constant sneer was never present on the older man's face. He looked so much younger when he slept, he looked peaceful, and beautiful. Toki saw his chance to steal a kiss. He took a breath and slowly leaned in. Their lips were lightly touching when the fluttery feeling came back. Toki wanted to stay attached to the older man all night but, sadly it had to end. Before he was about to let up he felt the older man lightly kiss back.


End file.
